Life at Duel Academy
by VietnamDragon
Summary: [Rewritten - "Adventure in Another World"] (Hopefully, it'll turn out better and cleaner; also I'm going to try and make it less random with the encounters and etc) [Hiatus]
1. Character Info - Index

**I don't own both YuGiOh GX and Dragon Ball. All of their characters, transformations, etc belong to them. I take no credit.**

* * *

**Name:** Thai Nguyen

**Race:** Human/Saiyan

**Height:** 6 foot, 2 inches

**Description:** He has spiky black hair similar to that of a Saiyan's and black colored eyes. There are three bangs going down his forehead. His hair stands up, having many bangs. He is 17 years old and can't age. He is cold towards those who hurt his friends but is mostly chill and fun to hang around. Usually, he doesn't talk to strangers, unless he wants to. He likes to goof around or sleep when he gets the chance. His carefree attitude nearly gets himself killed sometimes, especially against strong opponents.

**Abilities:** Flight, Ki Blast, Ki Sense, Afterimage, Telepathy, Fist Fighting, Fire Magic, Wind Magic, Light Magic, Dark Magic, Barrier Magic, Healing Magic, Summoning

**Techniques:**

Ultimate Kamehameha (God Kamehameha variation), Masenko Kamehameha, Dual Dragon Fists (Super Twin Dragon Fist variation), Nova Bomber (Super Spirit Bomb variation), Assault Shield

Kamehameha, Super God Shock Flash, Instant Transmission

Masenko, Burning Attack, Soaring Dragon Strike, Explosive Dance (Sonic Rush), One-Handed Kamehameha

Scatter Finger Beam (Banshee Blast), Big Bang Flash, Spirit Sword, Savage Strike, Final Kamehameha

Punisher Drive, Stardust Breaker, Stardust Fall, God Punisher

**Transformations:** Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Kaioken

**Summoner's Companions:** Fenrir (Form Change: Sacred Fenrir), Leviathan (Form Change: Glacier Wings Leviathan), Phoenix (Form Change: Nova Phoenix, Bahamut (Form Change: Bahamut Zero)

**Background:** A hybrid-Saiyan raised on Earth. His mentor Trunks, trains him to fight like the Saiyans on his planet. He showed no interest in girls when growing up after the death of his parents at the age of 7. He visits King Kai frequently to train and get stronger. He picked up some magic skills while exploring his world. He turned Super Saiyan while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber because he was thinking about his parents and how helpless he was, unable to change his fate. A few years later, he joined the Time Patrollers along Trunks. These Time Patrollers don't age, simply because they want to keep on doing missions for as long as they want. When they want to stop being a Time Patroller, they lose the ability to un-age. During his stay, he made many friends who helped him train and get stronger.

* * *

**Name:** Syrus Truesdale

**Race:** Human

**Height:** 4 foot, 2 inches

**Description:** He has light blue hair that is sectioned into 3 layers. His eyes are grey which are behind the three bangs closest to his face. He wears round-lensed glasses. He is timid, shy and nervous most of the time. Whenever he comes face to face with a wild monster, he gets scared and freezes on the spot.

**Combat Skills:** Fire Magic, Water Magic

**Background:** He comes from the Truesdale family. They are earls. His dad believes that he should do what he wants to do when he grows up. His mom wishes him good luck and hopes that he lives a good life. His brother Zane believes that he doesn't have what it takes to become an adventurer since he has to bail Syrus out every time he encounters a monster. Ever since elementary school, he has been constantly bullied and picked on since he was short and timid. He has trouble making friends due to his shy nature and lack of confidence.

* * *

**Name:** Bastion Misawa

**Race:** Human

**Height:** 5 foot, 9 inches

**Description:** He has neat black hair sticking out on the left side of his head, and his eyes are blue. He is a mathematical genius who believes that every battle can be calculated and predicted.

**Combat Skills:** Sword Fighting, Fire Magic, Water Magic, Lightning Magic, Wind Magic, Earth Magic, Summoning

**Summoner's Companion:** Water Dragon

**Background:** Bastion is from the Cyber Kingdom. He is a Viscount. Studying matches in the arena was his favorite thing to do. He would put a person's battle record next to their opponent's and compare them. He studies how people interact and attack while watching them fight in the arena. When he was young, he would shut himself inside his room, and read a stack of books on magic and sword fighting once a week. His knowledge of magic rivals even the top-ranking adventurers.

* * *

**Name:** Chumley Huffington

**Race:** Human

**Height:** 5 foot, 10 inches

**Description:** He has short black hair with two stubs sticking out on both sides, making him look like a koala. His eyes are the color black. Reluctant about fighting, he stays away from strong monsters and lets other people nearby handle it.

**Combat Skills:** Shield Wielding, Earth Magic, Summoning

**Summoner's Companion:** Big Koala

**Background:** He had to retake his first year at the Academy because he failed his finals test. The test was him being able to kill a strong monster. Examples of strong monsters are fire griffons, sea serpents, chimeras or crystal dragons. His dad believes that he should leave the school, thinking that Chumley was wasting time on the pointless things.

* * *

**Name:** Chazz Princeton

**Race:** Human

**Height:** 5 foot, 7 inches

**Description:** He has spiky black hair that sticks out at the front with some going up in the back. His black eyes are below his front bangs. His cocky and arrogant attitude stems from him challenging strong opponents to a fight and defeating them with ease after a few minutes.

**Combat Skills:** Sword Fighting, Fire Magic, Light Magic, Darkness Magic, Summoning

**Summoner's Companions:** Light Dragon (Form Change: Judgement Dragon), Darkness Dragon (Form Change: Punishment Dragon)

**Background:** He comes from the Princeton family, a wealthy and prestigious family. They are dukes who rank very high in their kingdom. His brothers, Slade and Jagger, aren't liked very well due to their tyrannical nature. They dislike Chazz because he hasn't contributed to their goal, world domination. Chazz believes that he is the strongest fighter, believing that no one can beat him. Chazz hates the low-class people, mostly hanging around students of high prestige.

* * *

**Name:** Alexis Rhodes

**Race:** Human

**Height:** 5 foot, 8 inches

**Description:** She has long dark blonde hair with bangs sticking out around the sides of her face. Her eyes are the color hazel. She is strong-willed, caring and brave, yet she doesn't regard herself highly compared to others, unlike Chazz. Her cold attitude towards boys is mostly due to them being attracted to just her looks. She doesn't use her beauty to her advantage and she has confidence in her fighting skills.

**Combat Skills:** Sword Fighting, Water Magic, Wind Magic, Light Magic, Healing Magic, Summoning

**Summoner's Companion:** Cyber Angel, White Night Dragon

**Background:** She is Cyber Kingdom's crowned princess. Her parents don't spoil her, unlike other princesses. She studies sword fighting and magic diligently, staying focused on the task. Her status makes her well known and many boys try to ask her out, but she blatantly rejects them, knowing they would use her to get famous. She is careful around boys that try to befriend her since she believes that they have ulterior motives. Her best friends are Mindy and Jasmine.

* * *

**Name:** Zane Truesdale

**Race:** Human

**Height:** 6 foot, 2 inches

**Description:** He has blue hair that is sectioned into three layers with blue eyes below the bangs closest to his face. He is generally calm and collected, respecting those who wish to challenge him.

**Combat Skills:** Sword Fighting, Water Magic, Lightning Magic, Dark Magic, Healing Magic, Summoning

**Summoner's Companion:** Cyber Dragon (Form Change: Cyber End Dragon or Cyberdark Dragon)

**Background:** He comes from the Truesdale family. Like his younger brother Syrus, he is an earl as well. Zane looked out for Syrus when they were young because Syrus didn't know how to fight nor could he use magic. A few years later, Syrus still couldn't fight and every time he tried, he would freeze up in fear, making Zane take over and clean up. That led him to believe that Syrus wasn't meant for fighting. He thinks Syrus should try and find a different job. He is known as "The Kaiser" in Duel Academy. Girls constantly fawn over him due to his looks. He is well known due to the fact that he utterly decimates his opponents, no matter how many he fights against.

* * *

**Name:** Mindy Hamaguchi

**Race:** Human

**Height:** 5 foot, 6 inches

**Description:** She has black hair with a bang going to the left of her face. Her hair is tied into a ponytail. Her eyes are the color brown. She tends to swoon over certain guys one day and then the next day, she moves onto different guys.

**Combat Skills:** Spear Fighting, Wind Magic, Earth Magic

**Background: **Her family is of the middle class. Alexis, Jasmine and her grew up together and when they were little, they'd play at a playground a lot. She is friends with Alexis and Jasmine. She and Jasmine cheer Alexis on whenever she is fighting in a match.

* * *

**Name:** Jasmine Makurada

**Race:** Human

**Height:** 5 foot, 6 inches

**Description:** She has brown hair that hangs down, making three small bangs in front of her face. Her eyes are grey. Like Mindy, she tends to like a certain guy one day, then moving onto another guy the next day.

**Combat Skills:** Shield Wielding, Fire Magic, Lightning Magic

**Background:** Her family is of a middle class like Mindy. Alexis, Mindy and her grew up together and when they were little, they'd play at a playground a lot. They are very close friends. She and Mindy cheer Alexis on whenever she is fighting in a match.

* * *

**Name:** Atticus Rhodes

**Race:** Human

**Height:** 5 foot, 9 inches

**Description:** He has dark brown hair arranged similarly to that of his sister, Alexis. His eyes are brown. He can be cheerful and energetic at times, but when he needs to be serious, he focuses intently and becomes strong-willed.

**Combat Skills:** Sword Fighting, Fire Magic, Lightning Magic, Barrier Magic, Summoning

**Summoner's Companion:** Darkness Dragon (Form Change: Darkness Metal Dragon)

**Background:** He is Cyber Kingdom's crowned prince. His parents are lax when it comes to his study habits. He and his friends goof off and tend to laze around. Zane, his best friend believes that his sense of humor isn't very good. He is well known and liked by a multitude of girls. Like Zane, girls tend to swoon over him. That forces him to run away from them, hiding somewhere for a while before it's safe for him to leave. His funny attitude makes his opponents underestimate him.

* * *

**Name:** Blair Flannigan

**Race:** Human

**Height:** 4 foot, 9 inches

**Description:** She has blue hair with bangs going down, a tuft of hair sticking up on top of her head. Her eyes are brown. She is shy and timid, but very intelligent. Zane is her crush.

**Combat Skills:** Fire Magic, Water Magic, Light Magic, Summoning

**Summoner's Allies:** Baby Dragon (Form Change: Mystic Dragon)

**Background:** She is a viscountess. Her family allows her to join Duel Academy solely because she keeps pestering them about it. She joins Duel Academy specifically hoping to find Zane.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This took a lot of time and research. My OC seems a bit overkill, yeah I know. Let's just say that he went to other universes before coming to this specific one. Backgrounds are somewhat made up but hey, it's supposed to fit in with the story, I hope…**


	2. The Arrival of a Time Patroller - 1

**I don't own both YuGiOh GX and Dragon Ball. All of their characters, transformations, etc belong to them. I take no credit.**

**Please, no flames! This is my first attempt at making a story. If this somehow does good, I'll try and update this as quick as humanly possible. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

A boy with spiky black hair was currently laying down on a grassy hill that overlooks a small city like area known as Cyber Kingdom. He is a hybrid Saiyan, half Saiyan and half human. His left knee was up and his right leg was bent, laying on top of the left. He stares at the sky for some time, eyes hardening like he was thinking about something deeply.

He wore a martial arts Gi that is similar to Goku's, but the Kanji Symbol near the front is Han, Future Gohan's Kanji. The Gi is red and his shirt on the inside is blue. His shoes looked similar to a boot but weighed less. They are blue with red lines on the top and bottom part of the shoe. Then there is a red line going down the middle of the boot with a piece of string tied around the ankle part. He has a blue sash tied around his waist. A small bag was tied to the obi, and on his arms were red-colored armbands.

He was thinking about what he had done a few hours ago. He and Trunks talked about the idea of taking a break from doing missions. True, he did like fighting strong opponents, but he was getting exhausted from doing that every day. Mainly the fight against Demigra, it was tiring since they were in an alternate dimension and he was facing a demon god by himself.

* * *

Demigra wore a heavenly-blue overcoat with golden details on his upper part of the body with some being rounded on the arms. His blue boots curl at the front, and he wore dark blue pants. The belt he had on had the letter "D" in the front. He wears a golden tiara on his head and carries a white staff.

The boy's current power level was no match for Demigra so he turns into a Super Saiyan. His hair turns golden blonde with a golden aura surrounding his body. His eye color changes to teal and his power level increases significantly. He then charges at Demigra, hoping to stall for as long as he could. Sometime later into the fight, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta arrive via Goku's instant transmission. They were arguing about the idea of fusion since the Super Saiyan could hear Vegeta's yelling.

Trunks has long lavender hair that is in a ponytail. He was wearing a World War like black trench coat with a fur-lined collar. Underneath the coat was an olive green sweater. He was wearing olive green pants with light-colored bandages covering his shins. Covering his feet were laced boots that were the color brown. He can fuse with Goten, Gohan, and Vegeta.

**(Trunks's Transformations: Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan)**

Goku wore a black short-sleeved muscle shirt with black baggy pants, black kung fu shoes, and blue stockings. He was also wearing a flowing red vest with a long backside that is secured with a blue obi tied over at his waist. On his arms were blue armbands. This Goku, unlike other versions of himself, starts carrying a red-colored pole known as the Power Pole. It was placed across his back and a bag of Senzu Beans was tied to his obi. He turns Super Saiyan 4 during emergencies only because it could damage several timelines. He can fuse with Vegeta and Gohan.

**(Goku's Transformations: Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God)**

Vegeta was wearing the same battle armor as other Time Breakers, the armor being the color black. He seems to be wearing a black suit that covers his whole body from his neck to his ankles. Like Goku, he goes Super Saiyan 4 for most of his bat. He can fuse with Goku and Trunks.

**(Vegeta's Transformations: Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4)**

Gohan is clothed similarly to Trunks, with the black trench coat standing out the most. He is wearing black glasses. He can fuse with Trunks and Goku.

**(Gohan's Transformations: Potential Unleashed, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4)**

Goten was wearing a black trench coat with olive green pants. Stockings were covering his shins. He wore orange shoes. His strongest transformation is his Super Saiyan form. He can fuse with Trunks.

**(Goten's Transformation: Super Saiyan)**

Most of them, besides Vegeta, of course, agreed that they should stay away from the fight besides lending the Saiyan some energy. They sensed the Saiyan fighting Demigra and knew he was close to achieving a new form, Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta starts arguing with them because he wants to be the one to finish off Demigra.

They play five-way rock-paper-scissors to decide who will lead them. Their friend who was fighting Demigra, sighs when he sees what they were doing. Demigra sweat drops a bit but then starts to grin. If he could finish off the Saiyan he was fighting quickly, then he could get onto destroying the newcomers.

The first few rounds were all draws. They all chose rock, then paper, then scissors, and then they all chose different hand signs. Goten and Goku chose paper, Vegeta chose rock while Trunks and Gohan chose scissors.

While that was happening, the Super Saiyan was injured greatly, but he bravely keeps up the relentless assault on Demigra. Demigra, unfortunately, can't use his dark magic to take control of his mind because his mental strength was stronger than his mind-control magic. The red and blue clothed warrior was in his Super Saiyan form, but he was struggling to keep Demigra from killing him.

Goku, for some odd reason, won the five-way rock-paper-scissors game. Vegeta grumbles angrily and mumbles "The one time we need someone to use their brain, we pick Kakarot…". Gohan and Goten sigh because their father usually never wins. However, Trunks just tells Goku to hurry up and decide what they should do when he saw the younger Super Saiyan being pummeled by Demigra repeatedly.

Goku decided that everyone will lend him energy for a final attack but they will not help him in any other way. They all put one hand out in front of their body and a trail of yellow energy leaves them, heading towards their injured friend.

The Super Saiyan, who was greatly wounded begins to prepare his final attack. He brings his hands to his side and yells, making his aura flare wildly. His power level was rising with him charging his ki and the other's loaning him energy. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten's energy started to restore the Super Saiyan's strength. Demigra, however, was beginning to charge his final attack. The young Saiyan finishes charging and looks at Demigra with cold eyes. Goku and the others stopped lending the Saiyan energy, and they begin to watch the fight hit its climax, the beam struggle.

Demigra finishes charging his attack first so he throws the massive dark supernova at the Super Saiyan. The red and blue clothed Saiyan cups his hands out in front before bringing them back to his right side. Soon after that, he thrusts his hands forward and a beam of red energy streams out from his hands. It was an enhanced Super Kamehameha, also known as an Ultimate Kamehameha. The beam clashes with the supernova and explosions start to occur around them. Both attacks struggle back and forth for a good while. The Super Saiyan then puts his whole power into the attack, causing the blue energy beam to split through the supernova. It hits Demigra and blows through his body, destroying him. His body then exploded afterward. The Saiyan couldn't stay in his Super Saiyan form any longer so he de-transforms. The Saiyan's hair changes from golden yellow to black, his teal eyes reverting to black and his aura dissipates.

Once Demigra's ki energy was gone, Goku flies over to him and hands him a Senzu Bean. Once that was done, everyone starts to talk excitedly, besides Vegeta. He was still angry about the whole rock-paper-scissors game. They exchange information on what they've been doing for the past few months. The wounded Saiyan eats the Senzu Bean causing his wounds to disappear immediately and his power level rises significantly, skyrocketing to a new level. It was a Zenkai boost, an exclusive ability to Saiyans. It allows a Saiyan's power to drastically increase after recovering from near-fatal injuries.

After that, everyone went back to doing their own thing since Demigra was gone. Trunks opens a rift, and everyone flies in, each heading out to achieve their own goals. Trunks and Gohan went off to the Time Nest to see if Beat or Note needed help on their missions. Goku and Vegeta went back to investigating Fuu while Goten went back to Earth to chill out.

The red and blue clothed warrior, however, decided to check on his friend Broly to see how he was doing. He starts flying in the direction of Planet Vampa through space in his Super Saiyan form. A few minutes later, he arrives at Planet Vampa. When he lands on the ground, he sees Broly with his two companions standing near a cave talking. Broly turns his head and looks at the newcomer, his eyes widening in surprise. His two friends turn to the direction Broly was looking in, their eyes widening as well. The red and blue clothed warrior walks over to Broly. They all exchange hellos and shake hands or bump fists. Shortly afterward, they walk inside the cave, heading into a house nearby to chat for a while.

After a few hours have gone by, the Saiyan was done talking to Broly and his companions. They all say their goodbyes and the Saiyan leaves the cave. His ki flares, showing that he was getting ready to fly. He turns his head back and sees Broly with his friends waving at him. He closes his eyes, smiling and then waves back, flashing a thumb up. Jumping off the ground, he flies up into space. The young Saiyan now heads toward Earth, still thinking about what he should do.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**He was wearing a white scouter with green lenses. At the moment, he was flying through space, passing by planets quickly. His hair was yellow and it gave off a golden aura that surrounded him.**

**Seeing that he was closing in on a blue and green planet, he slows down and relaxes, not moving. Eyes closed, his hair turns black and his golden aura dissipates. When he opens his eyes slowly, they were black instead of teal. He looks at the planet in front of him quietly. He presses a button on the side of the scouter and takes a deep breath.**

**"Yo Trunks, I need to ask you something."**

**A few seconds later, Trunks' voice comes in from the device.**

**"What is it?"**

**Thai was scratching his head nervously**

**"You mind if I take a break from doing missions?"**

**"How come, I thought you love fighting strong opponents?"**

**"Yeah I like fighting strong adversaries, but I need a break from it, just to chill out and relax." sighs Thai**

**"Hmm… alright then, you can visit other universes if you want. I know that was your goal, but don't go overboard and do something drastic. I'll cover for you until you get back."**

**He closes his eyes and slowly grins**

**"Alright, thanks Trunks and see ya!"**

**"Anytime man, see ya."**

**Thai presses the button on the scouter again, ending the call.**

_**Alright, time for me to pack up and get ready.**_

**Thai puts two fingers on his forehead and closes his eyes. He stays like that for a minute before seemingly fading in and out, disappearing. He was heading to his house, to get ready for his trip, traveling across universes.**

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Thai shakes his head, ending the thought immediately. He then gets up and stretches his arms over his head. After that, he tilts his head left and right making a cracking sound, before stretching his legs by keeping one leg straight and the other one bent. He alternates between both legs, keeping one leg straight and the other bent. After repeating it a few times, he does a quick backflip to end off the warmup.

_Alright! I'm ready to go!_

Thai then ponders on what he should do now. The thought of him starting with nothing was new.

_I should probably find somewhere to stay before it gets dark…_

His stomach makes a low rumbling noise.

_Now that I think about it… food comes first!_

He starts his walk in the direction of the Kingdom. It was going to be a long walk from the hill all the way to there, but it gives him some time to think about what he plans on doing from here on out.

* * *

During his walk, he sees all kinds of monsters roaming around. Some of the monsters roaming nearby were boars, goblins, wolves, bears, and dragons. He looks at the sky, seeing several wyverns flying together. They varied in color, but they all had two wings and two legs. Their head had many spikes protruding from it. The tails have razor-sharp edges to them, and the talons on their wings and feet are sharp as well, making them seem like formidable opponents. The wings are massive, looking like they could tear down a massive building with just one flap.

He quickly decided that avoiding them would be the safest play. The pack of Wyverns in the sky was around thirteen big, and he doesn't know if he can use magic or ki oriented attacks in this universe. In some universes that he has traveled to in the past, he couldn't use magic or ki based attacks so he had to rely on his wits and speed to deliver hard punches and kicks. Thankfully, Trunks trained him a lot in that area.

Reaching a small slope, he stops to take in the view of the surrounding. There were many types of flowers on the ground with tall oak trees in the vicinity. The area was quite a sight to behold. Nonetheless, he sighs and continues the long walk.

_Oh boy… , this walk sure is long…_

A few minutes later, he hears faint sounds of explosions and screams far away. Thai was confused, wondering if he was hallucinating.

_Am I imagining that? I did eat a lot of food yesterday in the morning. I lost track after the 23rd bowl of noodles._

Thai stops and listens carefully, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Looking around, he notices a massive explosion come from the forest.

_I wonder what's going on—_

Following the explosions were screams of pain so he assumed that a strong opponent was in the vicinity. He also notices that the forest was to the left of the Kingdom so he'd be making a detour.

Thai debates whether he should ignore the screams and continue on his walk or risk his life and go into battle again. He decides to choose the second option since he could visit the Kingdom quickly afterward.

Thai clenches his teeth

_I should go and see what that explosion was all about. It doesn't hurt to check besides... It beats standing around and doing nothing._

He brings his arms to his side and keeps his feet spread apart.

"HrrAHH!"

His hair color changes to golden blonde, eyes changing to a teal color and a golden aura surrounds his body once again. With his ki flaring, he leaps up, off the ground and tries to float in the air. He successfully hovers in the air for a few seconds. After knowing he could safely use his magic and ki, he flies toward the location of the explosion at full speed. The leaves in the trees nearby him shake heavily from the explosive burst of ki he unleashed when he started to fly.

_Time to check out that_ explosion...

* * *

"Gahh!"

A girl with long dark blonde hair was sent flying through the air, slamming into a tree and falling onto the ground, hard. She lands on her chest, causing spikes of pain that hurt her internally and externally.

She was wearing an iron-plated armor that doesn't cover her belly but mainly her upper torso. Beneath her iron plate was a blue shirt. On her shoulders were iron shoulder pads, and covering half of her arms were iron gauntlets. She wore a blue short skirt with iron greaves that cover her kneecaps to her shins. The shoes she was wearing were made of leather. Her longsword was a few feet away from her, on the ground and broken.

The girl tries to get up on her feet, but stumbles, kneeling on her right leg. Explosions and screams of pain ripple through the air.

_Dang it, I'm so stupid! My guards won't be able to scratch that demon and the one time I let my guard down results in me being kidnapped. If only Atty were here, he'd wipe the floor with him…_ thought the girl.

The screams die down, and a few seconds later, a lone figure emerges from the woods. The figure appears to be around seven feet, having an iron mask on with a hat covering his head. He is wearing a large black coat that goes all the way down to his shins. His laugh causes Alexis to shiver.

"Is this all Cyber Kingdom's princess has to offer?" laughed Titan "And here I thought that this would've been much more of a challenge."

Alexis struggles to her feet

"Who are you?"

Titan smiles evilly

"My name is Titan, and you're about to die a quick death by my hands."

Alexis looks in horror

"Why do you want to kill me?"

Titan smirks and grins crazily

"What's the point, you're about to die anyway!"

Alexis shakes in fear. Titan, however, was beginning to finish her off. He puts his hands up in the air, and a ball of dark energy began to form on the palm of his hand and it slowly grew bigger.

Alexis clenches her teeth

"Say goodbye!"

Alexis closes her eyes, wincing

_This is it…_

"Darkness Crusher!"

Titan throws the massive ball of dark energy at Alexis. It slowly gets closer and closer to Alexis. The dark sphere was seconds away from hitting Alexis…

_Bye, mom, dad, Atty, Jasmine, and Mindy. I'll miss you guys._

Alexis gets interrupted from her train of thought as the blast gets knocked aside. It slams into a nearby tree and explodes, destroying several trees in the area and forms a crater. The wind picks up and her hair blows wildly in the wind. Titan shields his face with his arm, blocking the wind from hitting his face. She turns her head to look at the damage the forest sustained from the explosion, going wide-eyed at the sight.

_Okay, what was that? And who on Earth could've done that?_ thought Alexis.

Titan looks up and spots the one responsible for knocking aside his blast floating in the air.

"Who the hell are you?!" growls Titan.

* * *

The person who knocked aside the blast drops down from the sky, landing softly on the ground with the wind swirling around him. He was wearing a red Gi with a blue undershirt. On his arms were blue armbands and tied to his waist was a blue obi. A small bag was tied to the obi. His shoes were blue with a bit of red, and a string was tied around his ankle on the shoe. Alexis looks at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"You dare mess with me? Titan, an S-Rank assassin?" boomed Titan.

_Who is he? He looks like he's my age, but he's so strong?_

Thai laughs at Titan

"You? An S-Rank assassin? Please..."

Thai waves his right hand in a dismissing manner.

"You couldn't even assassinate one little girl and yet you call yourself an assassin, talk about a letdown."

Titan's muscles became tense.

"How dare you say such things about me? For that, you must die!"

Thai smiles and began to yell

"Hhrrr!"

Thai's body began to shake. His hair began to slow flicker from black to a golden blonde and his black colored eye slowly becomes teal. His arm and thigh muscles start to grow bigger.

Titan was laughing at the ridiculousness of his hair changing color when he was yelling.

"Hahaha, you think changing your hair color will do anything? I'll be honest, it was an impressive show but now, you will die." laughs Titan.

Alexis watches Thai with wide eyes, realizing that his hair changing color was significant.

_The pressure he's emanating is unbelievable!_

"HRRAHH!"

The wind spirals around Thai's body. His hair became golden blonde and his eyes are teal now. His body emits a golden aura that surrounds him, and his ki flares out. Titan puts his right arm up, covering his face from the wind being kicked up by Thai's ki flaring out. Alexis crouches down, trying to hold onto the ground so she doesn't fall over. Thai was just standing there, smirking at Titan.

The wind stops lashing out. Titan and Alexis both take a clear look at Thai now. Titan still acted as if nothing significant happened. Alexis, on the other hand, stares at Thai in shock from what just happened.

_Just who are you?_

Thai notices the girl looking at him.

_It seems like she can tell that Super Saiyans are no laughing matter._

Both Thai and Titan prepare to face off. Thai crouches slightly, bring his left arm up with his fingers flexed while his right arm was parallel to his chest, staying there. Titan drops one leg forward while his other leg was back behind him, somewhat like a karate stance.

_Are they gonna fight?_ though Alexis.

Thai's head leans forward a little bit, legs bending and his arms drop down a tiny bit.

"Ha, my hair color isn't the only thing that has changed. You're about to find out!"

His aura flares wildly

Titan grins like a mad shark

"Prepare to die brat!"

Thai rushes forward with his right arm swinging to the front of his body, his thumb, index finger and middle finger were flexed and bent while his ring and pinky finger were closed. His left arm swinging to the back with his hand closed.

"HrrAHH!"

* * *

**Preview:** Thai finishes off Titan. Alexis is injured and asks Thai to walk her home since she doesn't want to be alone. Thai sighs, but agrees and they walk to the Kingdom. On their way to Alexis's home, they meet three bullies who try to pick a fight with Thai. Thai goes Kaioken x1, preparing to fight them off...

* * *

**Author's Notes: This story is way longer than I thought it'd be, sorry in advance. I hope you liked it. I tried my best.**


	3. Arriving in Town - 2

**I don't own both YuGiOh GX and Dragon Ball. All of their characters, transformations, etc belong to them. I take no credit.**

**Please, no flames! This is my first attempt at making a story. If this somehow does good, I'll try and update this as quick as humanly possible. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter**

"Prepare to die boy!"

Thai rushes forward with his right arm swinging to the front of his body, his thumb, index finger and middle finger were flexed and bent while his ring and pinky finger were closed. His left arm swinging to the back with his hand closed.

"HrrAHH!"

* * *

Thai charges forward, running as quickly as possible until he comes close to Titan and then stopping. Titan tries to swing a punch at him, but once he makes contact with Thai, he suddenly vanished. Three fading copies of Thai now stand in front of Titan, and they fly through him from different angles. (somewhat like the Afterimage Technique) Titan turns his head around to see where the copies went, but he sees nothing. He has a look of shock and confusion for only a few seconds, before gasping in pain because Thai quickly reappeared in front of him and punched him hard in the gut. Titan doubled over, gasping for air but Thai instantly appears next to him from out of nowhere and slam his leg into Titan's side, launching him into the forest of trees at a shocking speed. As a result of the kick, Thai slowly spun around in a circle before coming to a complete stop. He then looks in the direction of where Titan just flew.

Several trees fall a few meters away from Thai and Alexis, causing the birds living in them to fly away. Alexis was kneeling on the ground. Her face expression went from amazement to pure shock. She just witnessed a young boy knock Titan around without breaking a sweat. What made her even more curious was how he keeps disappearing.

Titan doesn't move from underneath the tree but he was still breathing.

"Hello? Are you napping? Cause I could've sworn you said something about killing me."

"Shut your mouth brat..." said Titan, weakly.

Thai's face expression was of amusement.

"Don't think that you've won yet, boy."

Thai smiles cockily

"Give me your best shot, free of charge."

Titan looks at him in shock, quickly turning into a feral grin.

"Alright, you asked for it!" yelled Titan.

Alexis facepalms

_This kid is seriously stupid!_ thought Alexis.

Titan runs forward and punches Thai in the gut.

Thai hunches over, pretending to be in pain but he was still smiling.

Alexis notices the small smile on his face.

_Is he smiling? Wait... is he pretending to be in pain?_

Titan knees him below the chin, sending him flying upward.

"Darkness Wyvern!"

Titan throws his arm at an angle at Thai.

A line of dark energy comes out of Titan's hand, going at the same angle as Titan's arm. It slams into Thai and he falls to the ground.

"Evil Explosion!"

Titan throws a dark energy ball at Thai which blows up upon impact. An explosion occurs and it engulfs him completely.

Titan starts laughing

"That's what you get for being so cocky you brat! Hahaha!"

_For some reason, I get the feeling that he isn't_ dead. thought Alexis.

"You call that an attack?"

Titan gasps in surprise

_Knew it._

"Y-Your not dead?!" said Titan, in disbelief.

"Nah, but your little attacks took care of a crick in my neck that has been bothering me." said Thai.

_Either this guy is just that strong or is just that stupid..._ thought Alexis.

A vein on Titan's forehead started to bulge

"How dare you make light of me!"

Titan starts to charge in at Thai.

"Assault Shield."

A blue barrier appears around Thai and Titan bounces off of it trying to sheer force his way through it.

"Eat this!"

"Big Bang Flash!"

Thai extends his hand out with his palm open and shoots a Ki wave at Titan.

The wave completely engulfs him and blows up.

* * *

Once Thai finished sensing that Titan's energy wave was completely gone, he crosses his arms, closing his eyes and smiles cockily.

"Mission accomplished."

Alexis struggles to her feet but manages to walk over to Thai. She notices that he was barely injured and her face expression lightens up a bit.

Her face expression was of relief and joy.

"Thanks for saving me!"

Her expression then quickly changes to a gloomy and depressed one.

"If you hadn't shown up, I would've been dead by now."

"Hmph, it's no big deal." said Thai, not caring one bit about the fact that he destroyed Titan within a matter of minutes.

He uncrosses his arms and opens his eyes.

He then began to walk away, but Alexis grabbed his arm, stopping him from doing so.

"Can you walk me home? I can't defend myself very well in my current condition, and you look like a nice person who won't take advantage of my weakened state."

Thai ponders about the proposal, but then quickly dismisses it since they were both heading there anyway.

"Sure, why not, I'm headed to the Kingdom as well. You might as well tag along."

Alexis beams a smile at him.

"Thanks! And… Oh! I forgot to tell you but my name is Alexis."

Thai nods his head.

"Cool."

He started walking back in the direction of the Kingdom. Alexis then quickly tries to catch up with him, but the pain in her leg was making her limp so she had to slow down and walk slowly. Thai turns around and notices her limping. An old memory pops into his head, it was about him forgetting that he can use healing magic. Once Alexis caught up to him, he told her about how he can use healing magic and wants to heal her wounds. Alexis looks shocked but she lets him heal her leg without hesitation. Thai places two hands near Alexis's injury, and he starts the process of healing the injury. She wondered how he would be healing her leg but she then quickly banishes the thought when green particles started to appear from his hand and travel toward her body. She slowly felt like her strength was coming back to her when the particles started to heal her. Once Thai was done healing her, he starts to head toward the Kingdom, with Alexis quickly trailing behind him.

* * *

They soon arrive at the entrance of the kingdom. Looking back at it, Thai noticed that the entrance was massive and quickly assumes that iron bars would rise from the ground when they need to close the gate. He and Alexis walked through the front gate and were now on Cyber Kingdom's territory. It was a sight to behold. The streets were lined with shops that sell various items ranging from good luck charms to magic enhancements items, and there were lots of people walking around at this time. It seems as though you could get lost in the crowd easily.

_Ugh, I really don't want to walk this girl home. There's WAY to many people! This is ridiculous!_ thought Thai.

Thai turns his head around and looks at Alexis with a dead serious look

"Do you really want me to walk you home?" questioned Thai.

Alexis pouts angrily, humphing at Thai.

"Yes and I'm not going to be changing my mind."

Thai sighs "Fine."

They started walking down the street, in the direction of where Alexis's house was which it was supposed to look more like a mansion.

* * *

During the walk there, Thai notices the houses on his left and right look relatively new and large. They have huge front yards assorted with many types of flowers. The houses are two stories tall and have around seven rooms. Some of the people nearby them started to stare at Thai, specifically talking about the way he was dressed and the way he looks.

"Look, Mama! That boy is wearing funny-looking clothes!" said a little girl.

"Tch, this guy seems oddly dangerous for some reason. Maybe it's because of his look?" grumbled some thug.

"I want those clothes, they look cool!" exclaimed a young boy.

Alexis notices people looking at Thai funnily, prompting her to walk closer to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Alexis, concerned if Thai was feeling uncomfortable with the number of people talking about him.

Thai doesn't turn his head to look at her but nods his head. He is more concerned about where he would be staying for the night. Alexis sighs and continues walking. She starts to walk a little closer to him again though, barely touching his arm. Thai notices what Alexis was doing but he didn't care at the moment so he continues walking. People nearby started to whisper again, but this time, they were whispering about Alexis.

Alexis manages to hear some of the things that were said.

"Is he the princess's boyfriend? Wow, he looks tough!" exclaimed a rich kid.

"Woah, the ice princess finally has a boyfriend! It's about time too!"

"Damn, that kid sure is lucky."

Alexis's face turns beet red and she tries to fight it off but fails miserably. Thai was still lost in his train of thoughts until three tall guys nearby blocked his walking path, ending that thought. Thai stops walking to look at them with a faceless expression and cold eyes. Alexis hid behind Thai, fearing the thought of her getting kidnapped.

One of the boys was taller than Thai, being around six feet and three inches while the other two were at least around five feet and ten inches. One of them wore a suit of armor with a longsword balanced on his left shoulder while the other had on mage robes. The longsword user has blonde hair that is scraggly arranged while the mage had sleek black hair. The taller one wore a white shirt with purple shorts. The scabbard on his right side carried a longsword with the handle being blue. His hair was blonde and wind-blown. Thai immediately assumed that the taller one was the leader while the other two were his lackeys.

_They don't look so tough. Kaioken x1 should do the trick._

Alexis sees them and starts sighing

"Adam, can you just leave us alone? You're starting to annoy me?"

Adam smirks and crosses his arms "And why should I, so you can spend time with your boyfriend?"

Alexis turns beet again and waves her hands in the air frantically

"No! He's not my boyfriend! He's just walking me home after I got injured from fighting Titan." yelled Alexis.

Adam went wide-eyed at hearing the name Titan and his face expression becomes somewhat angry.

"So he killed Titan huh? It seems very hard to believe that you could've killed Titan so I'll assume that it was him who killed Titan."

Adam points at Thai and then checks him over.

"He doesn't look that strong though." said Adam, smirking.

Thai was silent the whole time, eyes closed. He was thinking about joining a school here. He never went to a school when he was young in his universe. Clearing his thoughts, he decided to talk to Alexis about that later. First things first, he was going to get rid of these bullies. Thai opens his eyes and looks at Adam with the coldest eyes seen imaginable. His aura decreased the temperature around them, making the air feel cold.

"I'll give you one chance to leave this place alive and not broken before I send you home, packing and crying to your mommy." said Thai coldly.

Adam looks like he was about to burst into laughter, while his goons were laughing so hard that they fell to the ground, in tears.

"You beat me? Please, I'm a high ranking duke, what can you possibly do to me? I'm one of the strongest fighters in town." said Adam cockily.

Thai laughs and crosses his arms

Adam looks at Thai confused, wondering what he found so funny

"If you're supposed to be one of the strongest fighters here then I'm sadly disappointed."

Adam started to become angry and his lackeys stopped laughing.

Alexis gave Thai a questioning look.

"What did you say?!" said Adam, enraged.

Thai shrugs his shoulders casually as if he hadn't a care in the world for what was happening.

"I said if you're supposed to be one of the strongest fighters here then I'm sadly disappointed." said Thai, restating the last sentence.

Adam literally had smoke coming out of his head and his lackeys looked pissed.

Alexis walks over to Thai and whispers in his ears.

"Uhh, you meant what you said?"

Thai shrugs, not caring

"Yeah. Why? You doubt me?" said Thai, grinning.

Alexis gulps

"Ohh…"

Adam looks at Thai with angry eyes. He was going to marry Alexis, not this filthy scumbag who isn't even of high class.

He grabs his sword and gets into a fighting stance while the mage takes a few steps back. The other sword user unsheathes his sword and gets into the same stance as Adam.

"That does it, I'm killing you right here and now!" yells Adam.

Adam starts to break into a run but stops when he sees Thai.

Thai's eyes are closed and the white aura around him started to flare wildly.

"What are you…"

"…!"

"KAIO-KEN!"

Thai swings his arms up and then brought them down to his side, flexing them. His aura changed to the color red and his body glows a red hue. He crosses his arms again.

Adam got the feeling that they couldn't beat Thai for some reason, but shaking his head, he rushes at him with his sword in hand. The blonde lackey grips his sword tightly and follows right behind Adam. The mage starts using fireball, thunder, water bomber, and wind blast consecutively. He sends all of them directly at Thai.

Thai kicked all the spells away with only his feet and after doing so, he runs forward at the mage in quick succession.

The mage sweat drops at the sight and tries to fire the same combo again but Thai knees him in the face and throws him into the air.

"Big Bang Flash!"

He extends his hand out with his palm open, and he fires a Ki wave at the mage. The mage eats the hit head-on, being engulfed by the blast. The mage falls to the ground and lays there still, knocked out cold from the blast. Thai turns around and sees the other two, still running at him with their swords in tow. He smirks, placing two fingers to his forehead.

The lackey stops and looks at Thai with wide eyes.

"What the?"

Thai vanished from sight and reappears above the blonde swordsman with his right fist glowing red.

"Eat this!"

Both boys look up, hearing Thai's voice and they see him dropping down on top of them.

Thai falls down on top of Adam's lackey, slamming his right fist into the swordsman's face which ended up throwing him into the side of a building. The wall crumbles on impact so the blonde-haired boy falls to the ground in a heap of rubble. He was barely conscious but he was severely injured.

_One more to go._ thought Thai.

"Bastard! I'll make you pay for that!" yelled Adam.

Thai uses instant transmission again.

"How the hell is he doing that?!" said Adam, angry and confused.

He appears in front of Adam with some distance between them and yells out loud

"KAIOKEN ATTACK!"

Thai flies forward at an insane speed. He slams his left fist into Adam's face causing his body to slam into the ground, and fly up into the air away from Thai. Thai jumps off the ground, doing several front flips before he brings his hands together and slams them down on Adam's chest. Adam hits the ground and bounces up and away but Thai quickly jumps behind Adam spinning in a ball. He knees Adam in the back with his left leg sending him flying towards Alexis. Following the combo, he flies forward a few feet before kicking him with his right leg. Once again, Adam was launched into the air but before that could happen, Thai quickly jumps forward and slams his right fist into his body. Adam flies into the air and roughly lands nearby Alexis.

Thai's aura dies down and returns to normal. He crosses his arms, not bother looking at Adam since he already knew that Adam was finished. Adam was barely conscious but he sustained serious damage from the looks of it. He was bruised in many places and bleeding a lot around his stomach area. His lackeys were also down and probably not going to be able to get back up for a while. Alexis gulps, looking at Thai and then the destruction he's done to the area.

"You ever going to go easy on your opponents?"

Thai looks at Adam's beaten up body and he closes his eyes.

"Nah, he deserved that."

Alexis frowns, hearing Thai's answer.

"You know, you could've at least held back some power. The whole time, I thought that they were going to die!"

Thai laughs

"Ha, that was barely even a quarter of my strength."

Alexis waves him off

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now come on! Let's head to my house. It's right over there!"

Thai sighs

"Yeah, yeah, I know, ugh."

_Crap! I forgot to ask her if any schools were accepting new students!_

Thai then shakes his head

_It doesn't matter. I can ask her when we get to her house._

Alexis, who was already ahead of Thai waves at him and yells

"Hey! Sleepyhead, get your butt over here already!"

Thai waves her off in a dismissing manner.

"Yeah, yeah, alright, alright, keep your shoe on, I'm coming."

_Her parents might know a thing or two about the schools nearby here. Maybe I can ask them._

Thai sighs and slowly makes his way over to Alexis. Once Thai caught up to Alexis, they now make their way towards Alexis's house.

* * *

**Preview:** Thai and Alexis finally arrive at her house. Thai sees her parents rush over to her and hug her, prompting him to decide to leave. He starts walking away but Alexis stops him yet again and manages to convince him to stay at their place. Since he doesn't have anywhere to go yet, he accepts her offer. Mr. Rhodes asks Thai if he wants to go to a school that he knows which of course, Thai says yes immediately.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you like it. I've read this over and edited it a bit. I'm trying to make the fighting scenes longer and not too short.**


	4. The Rhodes Family - 3

**I don't own both YuGiOh GX and Dragon Ball. All of their characters, transformations, etc belong to them. I take no credit.**

**Please, no flames! This is my first attempt at making a story. If this somehow does good, I'll try and update this as quick as humanly possible. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter**

Thai waves her off

"Yeah, yeah, alright, alright, keep your shoe on, I'm coming."

Thai sighs and slowly makes his way over to Alexis. Once Thai caught up to Alexis, they now make their way towards Alexis's house.

* * *

They soon arrive at Alexis' house. Her house was a huge, well-appointed mansion. At the front, tall bushes were placed right below the windows. The door to the house had an interesting design for an arch. The house has four floors with around twenty rooms inside. The entrance room was relatively big, being able to fit a multitude of people from the looks of it. The huge backyard had training items lay down on the ground near the patio.

The area is surrounded by tall brick walls with a gate covering the front.

Alexis breaks into a sprint, running quickly to the gate.

She shouts "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

Thai watches her run, grinning. She had a carefree look on her face.

_I'll see her off with her parents at least. Then I'll take my leave._

Multiple voices could be heard from over the gate. Thai and Alexis could hear shouting from over the gate followed by scampering feet.

* * *

The gate slowly opens up. Alexis felt excitement course through her. She'd be at home with her family, safe and cozy in her room.

A minute or two later, the gate was completely open. A man and woman could be seen standing with several people right behind them. Taking a closer look at them, they seemed to be geared in various types of armor. The robed figures appear to be mages while the armored ones were sword fighters. Thai estimated that around one hundred to two hundred soldiers were standing behind that man.

Thai sweatdrops at the sight.

_That's a bit overkill if you ask me._

_Her parents welcome her back with an army behind them, way to ruin the mood…_ thought Thai.

The man looked like he was around his 40s. He was quite tall but he was still shorter than Thai, being around 6 feet. He has dark brown hair with huge broad shoulders. He looked well-built since his arm muscles were huge. His eyes were hazel which gave a piercing look. His hair was short and messy, and his skin was tan. He wore a red cape with what looked like anti-magic armor, and a crown lies on top of his head. His shoes were made of leather. They also seemed to be curled at the front.

_He seems to be quite strong._

The women looked like she was around her mid 30's. She was around 5 feet and 8 inches. Her blonde hair was hanging down like Alexis. Her eyes were blue. She had quite the hourglass figure with light skin to accompany it. She looked like Alexis, but she was older and yet, still looking young. A tiara was on her head and she was wearing a blue sundress.

_Woah, so THAT'S who Alexis got her looks from. I'm impressed._

The woman runs forward, with tears in her eyes and the man shortly follows right after her.

"Alexis! You're alive!" cried the woman.

Alexis runs forward and hugs her mom fiercely. Her dad arrives last, hugging both his wife and daughter. They were all in tears.

"We thought we'd lost you Alexis." said Mrs. Rhodes, sobbing.

Alexis in response hugs her mom tighter.

"Mom, I'm fine. The boy with me…"

Alexis then pointed at Thai

"...saved me from Titan."

Alexis's parents look at her wide-eyed. They turn to look at Thai, speechless. They looked him over for a moment before looking back at her.

"But he's a highly-skilled assassin. There's no way that boy could've beaten Titan." said Mrs. Rhodes.

"Your mother's right dear. Now don't misunderstand me, I'm not saying that you're wrong, but it seems hard to believe that he could've beaten Titan all by himself." said Mr. Rhodes.

They look at Thai again.

Thai's eyes were closed. He was waiting patiently for them to be done with the happy reunion so that he could leave.

_Just ignore them Thai and MAYBe they'll stop staring at you... eventually… I hope._ thought Thai.

Alexis pouts angrily, unhappy with her father. He was accusing her of being delusional.

"He killed Titan!"

Alexis turns her back to her parents.

Alexis humphs

"I saw him kill Titan with my own eyes."

Both of her parents became bewildered at her bold statement.

"What! He killed Titan?! I thought you said he defeated Titan, not literally kill him!"

Alexis turns herself around, rounding on them with angry eyes.

"No, he killed Titan with his own two hands. So what?"

Her parents looked unsure, not believing what Alexis had said.

They walk around Thai, checking him over.

_This is getting ridiculous…_ thought Thai, eyes still closed.

Her parents then whisper things to each other before seemingly, coming to a verdict. Alexis was confused, but her mom turns to look at her.

"Can he show us how he killed Titan?" asked Mrs. Rhodes.

"Sure." said Alexis

Alexis then turns to Thai, who opens his eyes.

"Can you use that one attack you finished Titan off with again? Please?"

Thai shrugs, not caring

"Sure, I don't mind. Let's head inside first though. People might stare at me if we're out here."

Alexis smiles at Thai.

"Thanks."

Thai humphs

"No need to thank me. I'm just proving that I can take down your highly so-called skilled assassin."

Thai walks through the gate and goes around to find an empty spot relatively nearby. Alexis follows him on the way in, but she walks towards her parents instead. She wanted to stand next to her parents. A boy with long brown hair shows up once Alexis reaches her parents. He walks over to the three and stands nearby them.

"Hey, mom, dad, and sissy! What's going on?"

Atticus looks at Thai briefly before he points at him while looking at his parents and sister.

"Who's he supposed to be?"

"He's the one who saved your sister Atticus." said Mrs. Rhodes.

Atticus turns to look at Thai, dumbfounded.

"Wow, he's probably very strong then."

Alexis humphs at Atticus, causing him to turn and look at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Thai's going to show you the attack he used to kill Titan." said Alexis, not turning to look at her brother.

Atticus falls over anime style. Quickly scrambling to his feet, he looks at Thai. His parents were looking at Thai as well as the soldier nearby. They look with ongoing wonder.

"HrrAHH!"

Thai's aura becomes golden yellow. His hair takes on a golden blonde color. His eyes changed from black to teal.

He extends his arm out with his palm wide open.

"Eat This!"

"Haaah!"

He fires an energy wave from his hand into the air. The blast was huge in size. It looked like it could engulf Alexis's house completely and destroy it.

"Oh my." said Mrs. Rhodes.

_Finally, it looks like I'll have some competition. It gets boring really quick when it's just me and Zane. We need another person to liven things up._ thought Atticus.

_This boy has some hidden potential. I can sense it from within him. Just because he isn't from this world and him being not one hundred percent human doesn't mean that I can't sense hidden potential when I see it._ thought Mr. Rhodes.

Thai's hair changes to black instantly and his eyes become black. His golden aura fades and becomes white. He turns to look at everyone and is met with mouths agape and shocked faces.

* * *

Thai slowly walks up to Alexis, Atticus, and their parents. Their parents were still in shock. Atticus was just smiling smugly, mumbling something to himself about having better competition. Thai smiles when he sees their aghast faces, but it turns serious instantly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm going to be leaving now."

It takes a few seconds for Alexis to register what Thai had just said into her brain.

"What! Why?"

Atticus looks at her sister with an eyebrow cocked while their parents look at her with an amusing facial expression.

Thai turns around, his back facing Alexis.

"I need to find a place to stay at and then find a school for me to join. I haven't been to a school back in my universe and I wonder what schools over here are like."

Mr. Rhodes smirks at what he said.

_Funny, I was just thinking about registering him at their school. Thai might on par with Zane or even stronger for a matter of the fact._

Alexis casts Thai a sad look.

"Sorry Alexis, but I need to be going now. Bye Alexis." said Thai.

Thai began to slowly walk away.

Alexis looks at Thai, frowning.

Atticus looks at his parents, they look at him and nod their heads, knowing what he was about to do.

* * *

Thai continues to walk away, halfway from reaching the gate.

Atticus grabs Alexis shoulder, getting her attention.

Atticus nods his head at her and Alexis beams a smile at him, understanding what he meant by that nod.

She runs at Thai and barrels into him.

Thai yelps, but doesn't budge so she crashes into him and hits her head on his back.

She falls to the ground with a loud thump.

Thai turns around to see who the person responsible for crashing into his back is.

He spots Alexis on the ground and sighs. She was grabbing her head, dizzy from the crash, but she flashes a goofy smile at him.

He shakes his head in amusement.

"What's up Alexis? Need something?"

Alexis shakes her head and looks up at Thai.

"You should stay at my place. I do owe you since you saved me from Titan."

Alexis gets up on her feet, wobbling a bit.

Thai taps one foot on the ground with his eyes closed and arms crossed, thinking about the offer.

"Hmm"

_I could stay here until I join a school. Hopefully, they'll allow students to stay over there or I'll have to go rent a house._

"Sure, I'll take you up on your offer."

_He said yes! Alright!_ thought Alexis.

Alexis smiles at Thai.

"No problem Thai."

Atticus walks over to where Thai and Alexis were.

He looks at Alexis with a goofy smile and Thai with a huge grin.

"So my sissy has a boyfriend now?" asked Atticus.

Alexis's face turns red as a tomato.

"No! I asked if he wanted to stay over since he doesn't have anywhere to go!" exclaimed Alexis.

Thai walks past them, heading towards their parents.

_I'm going to ignore that last one from Atticus._

Alexis and Atticus stop fighting and turn to look at Thai, curious about what he was doing.

"Thank you for letting me stay over." said Thai.

Alexis's parents laugh at how dense Thai was, not understanding what Alexis and Atticus were arguing about.

"Oh no, you should be thanking Alexis." said Mr. Rhodes.

Thai becomes confused, wondering why he should be thanking Alexis.

"She wanted you to stay over." said Ms. Rhodes.

"Huh? She wanted me to stay over? How come?" said Thai puzzled.

"You can ask Alexis about that one dear, I can't tell you that." said Ms. Rhodes, giggling.

"Okay?" said Thai, not sure about what she was trying to say.

Alexis, who was watching the whole thing unfold turns beet red.

Atticus starts to laugh and falls to the ground in tears.

"That was too funny, hahaha!" laughed Atticus.

Alexis covers her face with her hands, still beet red.

_Oh man, why did mom have to say that?_

* * *

Thai was training in the backyard of Alexis' house while her parents were cooking something up.

He was floating in the air, punching the air to practice boosting the speed of his punches.

On his wrists and ankles were weights that weighed twenty tons.

Atticus was making his way over to Thai while he was training.

"Hey Thai."

Thai stops practicing his punches and kicks in the air. He floats slowly down to the ground.

"What's up Atticus?"

Atticus looks at Thai, scratching his head.

"I was wondering if you can summon monsters." said Atticus.

He doesn't know all of Thai's fighting abilities but he can easily figure out that he had more tricks up his sleeve and he wasn't showing them to anyone yet. He plans on finding out all of his abilities.

"Sure, I can summon yeah. Why do you ask?"

Atticus looks taken aback, not expecting him to be able to summon.

"Can you show me?" asked Atticus.

He was secretly hoping that Thai's summonable monsters were weak because after seeing that display of power (Big Bang Flash), he was going to be surprised if he could summon strong monsters and still fight like that.

"Sure, stand back though."

"Okay."

Atticus walks a good distance away before signaling to Thai that he was fine from where he was standing.

Thai closes his eyes, wind swirling around him and it rapidly speeds up, creating a mini typhoon around him.

Alexis, who was in her room notices the door to her deck starting to shake and it slowly increases to a more violent rupture. She looks outside and sees Thai with his eyes closed and Atticus was standing far away from him.

_What are those idiots doing now?_

"Bahamut, come lend me a hand!" yelled Thai.

Atticus swings his head around and looks at Thai in pure shock.

_He said what!? Did he just_ say_ Bahamut!?_

A green circle appears in the sky, similar to a portal. A giant dragon comes out, flying around at supersonic speed. The wind around them picks up and the trees nearby get destroyed, falling over. The dragon stops flying around and lands in front of Thai, roaring.

Bahamut is purple and pink. He was over nine feet tall and appears to have six wings with a tail that has a "V" spike attached to the end. The teeth in his mouth are razor sharp. His head has two large horns. The claws on his hands and feet are massive.

"_You call, my friend?"_

"_Yeah, my friend, Atticus, asked if I can summon and I said yeah so I summoned you."_ said Thai telepathically with Bahamut.

"_Oh, okay"_

Atticus looks at Bahamut in amazement.

"Woah! So that's the legendary Bahamut? He looks fierce!" said Atticus in awe.

Alexis, however, was stunned.

"Holy crap! He can summon Bahamut, an S Rank Monster!"

Meanwhile, Mr. Rhodes was walking over to Thai from the patio doors that led to the kitchen.

He notices the Bahamut nearby him.

_Interesting, so it seems that Thai can summon monsters too._

He stops in front of Thai, coughing into his hand to try and get his attention.

Thai turns and looks at Mr. Rhodes, wondering what he wanted to tell him.

'Thai, I have a proposition for you-"

Bahamut steps in front of Thai and roars at Mr. Rhodes.

Thai turns his neck to look at Bahamut, giving him a stern look telling him to ease up.

_Loosen up pal, he isn't a threat. And even if he was, I'd doubt an old man could do anything to a Saiyan._

Bahamut growls softly, but turns around and flies to a tree nearby, falling to the ground with a thump. He takes a nap but mentally, he is still wide awake in case Thai gets attacked or hurt.

Thai looks at Mr. Rhodes and nods, telling him to continue.

"I have a proposition for you, and it involves you coming to a school that I know of."

"I was wondering if you would like to register to join that school?" asked Mr. Rhodes.

Thai closes his eyes and stays like that for a bit.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Thai's eyes snap open, his right fist closes with his arm rises up and down in a swinging motion.

"Alright!"

Mr. Rhodes smiles at Thai's behavior.

"It seems like you have accepted my proposition."

Thai was smiling widely. He crosses his arms and stands up straight.

"Of course, I've always wanted to see how schools over here operate."

Mr. Rhodes smiles again at Thai's optimistic attitude.

"School starts tomorrow then, and you'll be going with Alexis and Atticus."

Thai's facial expression turns into shock instantly. He looks at Mr. Rhodes with a puzzled look.

"Wait, Alexis and Atticus are going to that school too!?"

Mr. Rhodes laughs at Thai.

"Yes, they are." Mr. Rhodes stops laughing and wipes the tears from his eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

Thai shakes his head furiously.

"Nah, I was just caught off guard, that's all."

Mr. Rhodes grins

"School entrance exams starts early tomorrow morning. You should do fine though since I know you are very strong so those tests should be a synch."

Thai nods his head.

"I'll be training in the backyard."

Bahamut opens his eyes and gets up, stretching his arms before flying to Thai's side.

"Okay, but make sure you don't miss dinner. It'll be done soon." said Mr. Rhodes.

Thai nodded his head again and then he begins to train.

He puts on the twenty-ton armbands and power anklets and then starts to punch and kick the air, practicing his combos and attacks.

Bahamut just watches Thai practice his punches and kicks in the air.

_I can sense that you'll reach the next transformation very soon friend. Just keep on training and you'll reach it in a couple of days._

Mr. Rhodes watches Thai practice for a bit before heading back into the house.

_It'll be amusing seeing Crowler's reaction to Thai's limitless power._

Mr. Rhodes then frowns

_Crowler might put him in Slifer Red because of his attitude... But not if I have anything to say about it!_

* * *

It was one in the morning now and the moon outside illuminated the town. Outside was dark and the winds were chilly. Everyone in the Rhodes household was asleep, except our Saiyan friend. He is currently awake, trying to go beyond Super Saiyan.

Thai was standing still on the ground with his feet relatively close together, but his arms were at his side.

"HrrrAAHHHH"

Nothing was happening to him besides his golden aura shining brighter than before and his power level was increasing at a rapid rate.

_Damn it, what's wrong? I should be able to go Super Saiyan 2 by now._ thought Thai.

Unknowingly to him, Alexis was watching him train from up on her deck.

_Woah, he's really going at it hard huh?_

He was trying to think of the reason why he couldn't go Super Saiyan 2. He did all of the training required to turn into one but nothing was happening. Then it hit him, an old memory of talking to Gohan and Goku. They explained it to Thai while on a Time Patrol mission that being able to become a Super Saiyan 2 requires an intense emotion driven by a strong will or desire. Gohan told Thai about how he went Super Saiyan 2 because Cell killed Android 16, causing himself to feel so useless since he couldn't do a thing to save him. That caused something to snap inside of himself, resulting in him becoming a Super Saiyan 2. Thai never understood what Goku and Gohan meant by intense emotions and a strong will, but he gets the gist of it now. He needed to feel intense anger and it has to spark something deep inside of himself.

_Damn… looks like I won't be going Super Saiyan 2 anytime soon._

Thai takes off the training equipment and heads to his room. His room was on the second floor which was up a set of stairs near the front doorway. It was right next to Atticus's. He makes his way up the stairs and into his room. Shutting the door, he closes the blinds and walks over to his bed. He quickly plops down on the bed and drifts off into sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexis was getting into bed again.

_I wonder how Zane will feel if I tell him that Thai is way stronger than him._

Alexis then gasps, realizing something.

_At this rate, Zane might not even be able to keep up with Thai!_

Alexis chuckles a bit

_He probably wouldn't even believe me._

She crawls into her bed and drifts off, letting sleep take her over.

* * *

**Preview:** Thai finally has a place to stay temporarily. He tried to go Super Saiyan 2, but fails huh? Anyway, he and the Rhodes siblings head to the Kaiba Dome where they all will be tested, and they'll be placed into certain dorms depending on their score. Crowler gets destroyed by Thai's new techniques not seen by anyone. Before that, Thai finally meets Syrus and they have a lot of things to talk about.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This one was hard to come up with, story-wise. Anyway, I hope you like it. Super Saiyan 2 is on the horizon.**


	5. The Field Exam - 4

**I don't own both YuGiOh GX and Dragon Ball. All of their characters, transformations, etc belong to them. I take no credit.**

**Please, no flames! This is my first attempt at making a story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Super Gogeta - "****Every force you create has an echo, your own bad energy will be your undoing!"**

**"Humph, come back next time when you can actually put up a fight."**

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter**

Alexis chuckles a bit

_He probably wouldn't even believe me._

She crawls into her bed and drifts off, letting sleep take her over.

* * *

It was early in the morning. The sun was up and bright, blazing over the city. It was super hot outside and the birds were happily chirping, sitting on branches in the trees. Thai and the Rhodes family were about to have a very busy day today. Today was field exams day. You take a test to see what dorm color you would be joining. The household members were getting up to do their daily routines. Alexis and Atticus had woken up already and were getting ready for school. Thai, however, was still asleep in his bed. He was dreaming about an all-you-can-eat buffet that exists in this world. Unfortunately, so far, there weren't any all-you-can-eat buffets in this city which was a great disappointment. He rolls around in bed, feet sprawled out all over the bed. Somehow, he ends up falling off the bed upside down, landing head first with his butt in the air. He repositions himself so that he was sitting knees crossed on the floor. Thai grabs his head with one hand while the other hand was placed on the floor. His head was still spinning a bit.

"Oww, my head."

Mr. Rhodes's loud yelling could be heard from downstairs.

"Thai! Hurry, we have the school entrance exams today, and if you want to join, you better pick up the pace!"

Thai immediately went from a dizzy expression to an excited one.

_That's right! Today is the day I take the school entrance exam! Now... what combos to use?_

Thai's facial expression turned into a thoughtful one.

_Ah, I'll figure it out when I get there. Now... to take a shower and get going!_

Thai runs out of his room and heads into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

After getting out of the shower, he quickly dries himself off and throws on his red Gi. He then rushes downstairs and sits in a chair nearby the table of food. He starts chowing down on the food laid out, finishing a bowl within seconds. He quickly finishes all the other bowls, finishing breakfast within a minute. He then asks for more. Mrs. Rhodes looks at Thai in shock, surprised that he wanted more food since he already finished around 14 plates but she grabs something from the fridge for Thai anyway. Alexis and Atticus both witnessed the whole spectacle and were now somewhat surprised.

Atticus whistles a high pitch note.

_Damn, Thai has quite an appetite! His hunger just doesn't seem to end!_

Alexis groans, shaking her head.

_Great, he can eat an insane amount of food within seconds. He can use some type of energy wave and not to mention, transform. What else am I missing?_

He finishes his breakfast within five minutes, mind you that everyone else thought it looked more like dinner than breakfast. Regardless, they leave the Rhodes house and head toward the Kaiba Dome.

* * *

Thai was following right behind Atticus and Alexis, who were chatting to each other about how boring the year will be again. Atticus then nudges her sister on the shoulder, whispering something in her ear. He started to burst into laughter.

Alexis's face turns beet red and she slaps her brother across the face. Atticus was sent flying into the side of the concrete wall near them. He slowly falls off the wall, hitting the ground painfully on his back. He quickly straightens up and grabs his cheek, pain flaring internally.

"Ow, ow, ow, what did you do that for?!" whined Atticus.

"Humph"

Alexis turns her head to the side with her eyes closed.

She walks on ahead toward the Kaiba Dome which was right in front of them.

Thai looks at Atticus with a confused expression.

"What was that all about Atticus?"

Atticus sheepishly grins, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's nothing Thai. Don't worry about it."

He seemed skeptical about Atticus's response but he decided not to breach the subject.

* * *

Thai and Atticus arrive at the Kaiba Dome after a few minutes of walking. Alexis already went on ahead so Atticus didn't need to worry about her getting lost. They slowly walk into the Kaiba Dome. Atticus walks toward the right hall while Thai went straight ahead. He stops and turns to look at Atticus who was walking down the right hallway still.

"Where are you going Atticus? I thought the sign said the exams were being held down this hallway?" said Thai, puzzled.

Atticus turns around and looks at Thai.

"Sis and I have already taken the exams and we both passed. You haven't taken it yet so go do it. It shouldn't be too hard since I know that you are much stronger than you appear to be."

Atticus spun around and leisurely continues his walk.

Thai turns around and looks at the hallway in front of him.

There was a line of people standing off to the side, waiting for their turn to take the test.

_Alright, it's time to ace this test!_

He walks down the hallway, heading to the back of the line. He was ready for anything that they were going to throw at him.

* * *

Thai was waiting outside the entrance to the field. His turn was next and he was thinking about what attack to use.

_I haven't gotten the chance to test out Super God Shock Flash and Savage Strike. Hopefully, I get to use them in the upcoming match._

A boy with light blue hair who passed by him was exiting the field. He was shaking quite a lot. Or was he trembling?

Thai shakes his head, clearing away the needless thoughts. He looks at him intently. The light blue-haired boy notices the Saiyan staring at him causing him to become even more nervous.

_What's up with him? He seems very nervous about something._

"H-H-Hi, c-can I h-help y-you with s-something?"

Thai looks at him, worried about the boy's odd behavior.

"Dude, you need to stop shaking your legs so hard. If it's about the test or exam, I bet you did fine, have some confidence. You did your best and that's all anyone can ask of you, to do your best." said Thai, trying to calm the boy down.

He stops shaking as much but he still quivered a bit.

"Thanks, you're the first person to say nice things to me. I've always been picked on and laughed at ever since I was little."

Thai's facial expression turns into pure shock but it quickly fades and intense anger replaces it.

"Who picks on you? I'll punch their lights out!"

Syrus became wide-eyed.

"Are you trying to help me?"

Thai became confused, wondering why the boy would ask a stupid question like that.

"Why? Is that a bad thing?"

Syrus shakes his head, left and right quickly.

"I was just surprised, that's all. No one usually helps me when I get picked on."

Thai smiles at Syrus.

"Maybe I should be your teacher then. I can help boost that confidence of yours and I do know a lot of high-level magic spells."

Syrus looks at Thai with wide eyes, in disbelief at what he was hearing right now.

"Really!? You'll train me?!"

Thai nods, flashing a grin at Syrus.

"Of course, I never go back on my word."

Syrus hugs Thai really hard.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" cried Syrus.

Thai hugs him back and ruffles his hair.

"Of course pal. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take the test right now."

Syrus let go of Thai, wiping away his tears.

"Okay big bro, go pass your test!"

_Did he just say big_ bro?

Thai cocks an eyebrow at Syrus, wondering why he was calling him big bro.

Syrus notices Thai's facial expression and he then quickly waves his hands in front of him in the air, side to side.

He was sweating buckets.

"I mean, I don't know your name so I was wondering what I should call you."

Syrus then takes a deep breath, calming down.

You okay with me calling you big bro?" asked Syrus, worriedly.

Thai smirks and walks away.

"Big bro is fine but you should know, my name is Thai." said Thai, not looking back.

"Also, nice job on calming yourself down."

Syrus turns his head to look at Thai.

"Thanks."

_This kid has good potential. He needs someone to help release it and I know a few methods of doing that._

Thai exits the hallway and heads toward the field. His test was about to begin.

* * *

In the spectator seats, a yellow clothed man with sleek black hair was sitting in the front row, observing the matches with intense curiosity.

_None of them seem like worthy opponents. I wonder if anyone here can give me a run for my money. I need strong opponents to test my abilities._

A few rows above him were three boys in blue jackets. The boy in the middle has black hair with several bangs in the front. The one on the left has short spiky brown hair and the one on the right has long teal hair. He also wears glasses.

"Anyone here look tough Chazz?" asked the brown-haired boy.

The raven-haired boy smirks cockily, closing his eyes.

"I've gone to Duel Prep School for the past three years. No one here can defeat me."

He opens his eyes and looks at the students in the field.

"These kids don't know what they're getting into, but they'll learn, the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

Above them, near the rails was a dark blue-haired boy, accompanied by Atticus and Alexis. The dark blue-haired boy had his arms crossed while Atticus and Alexis were both leaning on the rails. They were all wearing blue jackets.

Atticus turns toward Alexis.

"I wonder when Thai is going to show up. I told him where to go but maybe somehow, he got lost."

Alexis shakes her head

"Thai is fine Atty. He'll know where to go so stop worrying."

Zane looks at them, curious to who they were talking about.

"Who's this Thai guy you're talking about?" asked Zane.

Atticus turns to look at Zane, with his eyes closed. His lips curled into a smile.

"Well Zane, this Thai guy we're talking about..."

Atticus opens his eyes and looks at Zane unflinchingly.

"He's WAY stronger than you and me."

Zane scoffs at Atticus, not believing what his friend claimed.

"You know that I'm the strongest person here, Atticus. What makes you think that this newbie is stronger than me?"

Alexis looks at them with an amused facial expression but she turns her attention toward the field.

She still couldn't find Thai anywhere on the field.

_Thai…, you better make it on time. It's going to be an interesting year with you thrown into the mix. My brother can't wait to try and fight you himself. Zane will be dumbfounded when he sees your power._

"Humphs"

"Oh, just you wait Zane! You'll be mind-blown when you see him." said Atticus.

Zane changes the subject, wanting the debate to end.

"I wonder if Crowler will show us his legendary rare monster that he can summon." said Zane.

Atticus starts to howl in laughter.

"Why would Crowler do that? He hardly puts effort into anything besides trying to fail Slifer Red students. He probably hates the color red or something." laughed Atticus.

Alexis wasn't paying any attention to her brother. She was wondering if they'll be able to see the legendary monster in action.

She sighs

_Thai will probably just end the fight in one combo. I hope he just doesn't do anything stupid._

"**Thai, please report to the main field. I repeat, please report to the main field."**

* * *

Thai steps out of the hallway and heads onto the field. His name was called and he was raring to go. He walks onto the field and the moment he took a look at his opponent, he started to chuckle.

On the exam field stood a man around six feet and four inches. He was wearing some type of fancy blue outfit. It had gold trimmings and a ruffled pink collar. His hair was sectioned into two lairs with a ponytail behind. He was also wearing crescent-shaped earrings. Sometimes, people mistook him for a woman and Thai just happens to be one of those people. He was on the floor laughing hysterically, pounding his right fist on the floor.

"HAHAHA!"

The man known as Vellian Crowler immediately glares at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT BOY?

Thai stops laughing. He tries to collect himself by taking deep breaths but, he ends up laughing a few times which results in him falling on his back.

"Haahaahaa..."

He finally calms himself down and gets up on his feet, wiping away the tears in his eyes.

"I'm laughing at your sense of fashion. You look ridiculous with that big banana on your head."

Laughter erupts everywhere when Thai says that and it made Crowler even angrier. Crowler grinds his teeth. He was determined to make sure that this slacker would fail the test. He gets ready to use Ignis Inferno, an advanced level fire magic.

"YOU READY TO LOSE SLACKER?" yelled Crowler.

Thai wags his pointer finger, tauntingly at Crowler.

"Come prove it." said Thai.

Crowler was furious at this point. His head looked like it would explode at any given moment.

Thai gets into his Super Saiyan transformation pose. His hands were at his side and his hand flexed. His feet were a few feet apart.

"HrrrAHHHHH"

"Yelling won't change anything slacker… WHAT THE!"

Thai's hair changes from black to golden yellow and his eyes go from black to teal. His white aura grew bigger and then it explodes, bathing his body in a golden light now.

He crosses his arms.

"Wait, time out!" yelled Crowler.

Crowler didn't want to face some kid who could change his hair color instantly and to top it off, his aura blew up and it made him glow golden yellow. He looked a lot tougher since his muscles grew a small amount after transforming.

"Alright Crowler, I don't need to use my legs to beat you. Now, come at me with everything you've got!"

Crowler clenches his teeth.

"Don't get so cocky slacker!"

Crowler unleashes a stream of fire magic at Thai.

When it looked like they had hit him, chains of explosions started to occur around Thai.

"HA, that's what you get for being so cocky." said Crowler triumphantly.

Once the explosions stopped.

A silhouette of someone could be seen from the clouds of smoke.

"No way! He survived that attack?" said Bastion.

"He's a monster!" said a girl from the stands.

"Damn, this kid is a lot tougher than I give him credit for." grumbled Chazz.

"You call that an attack?" said Thai.

He was dusting off his shoulders and his pants smugly.

He crosses his arms again.

Crowler was angry at his disrespectful behavior but he was terrified at the same time.

_How could he survive that onslaught of attacks! Even I can't do that._

"It's time for me to finish this fight" said Thai.

He places two fingers to his forehead and vanishes.

Crowler was stunned. The student he was trying to beat just disappeared from sight.

"Where did you go slacker!?"

Thai reappears above Crowler who just noticed him appear above his head.

"What the-"

Thai reels his right arm back.

"Take this!"

He slams his right fist into Crowler's face, slamming him into the ground.

"Ack!"

Crowler went unconscious on the floor.

"Ah crap, did I hit him too hard?" said Thai.

"Hmm..."

"Maybe I should've toned it down a little."

Thai de-transforms from his Super Saiyan form.

The paramedics on standby rush towards Crowler and carry him off in an ambulance. The blow was so strong that it apparently made Crowler unable to breathe.

* * *

Once Crowler was gone, everyone started to cheer loudly. He had managed to knock out Crowler with one solid strike.

Thai broke into a cheerful grin.

Chazz and his friends looked at Thai in disbelief. The first one to snap out of it was Chazz. He crosses his arms angrily.

"Humph, that punk got lucky. There's no way Crowler could lose to someone like him!"

His two friends nodded their heads in agreement with him and they leave the dome.

Syrus rushes out of the hallway and stops in front of Thai, breathing somewhat heavily.

"Congrats big bro! You'll be in the Obelisk Blue dorm for sure now!" said Syrus, who was excited for Thai since he was his friend.

"But I don't want to be in Obelisk Blues." said Thai, frowning.

He personally didn't care about which dorm he was in. He only wanted to be in the same dorm as Syrus since he was his teacher now. If they were in the same dorm, they could get in some early morning training quickly.

"What dorm are you in Sy?"

Syrus was in awe by what Thai said. He didn't care if he was in Obelisk Blue.

_Woah, did he just call me Sy?_

He pondered the thought of being called Sy,

_It seems like an alright nickname actually._

"I'm in the Slifer Red dorm." said Syrus.

He was hoping of getting into Ra Yellow at least, but his ability to fight monsters face to face was super bad so he naturally saw this coming.

Thai notices that Syrus was feeling down and decided to cheer him up.

"Cheer up Syrus, I'll be helping you with your fears so don't worry about it. Besides, I can help train you every day since we'll be in the same dorms I hope."

Syrus immediately cheers up from Thai's pep talk.

"Your right! I should be happy about you helping me!" exclaimed Syrus.

"Actually, I was hoping to train you until your magic becomes super strong." said Thai, sheepishly grinning.

Syrus then turns to look at Thai with wide eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled Syrus.

"Hehe"

He sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

He and Syrus moved onto a different subject. They were talking about the idea of teaming up for raid dungeons and etc.

* * *

Bastion was astonished. He never expected Thai to flat out destroy Crowler.

_It seems like my calculations were off. However, I noticed that you weren't using your full power. I wonder..._

Bastion looks at Thai, who was on the field talking to Syrus.

_Just how strong are you?_

Zane sees Syrus talking to Thai, and frowns.

_Why are you here? I thought you'd fail the_ test.

He closes his eyes and smirks, realizing something.

_It seems like I've underestimated you, little brother._

Zane turns around and leaves the dome.

Atticus, who was still standing there watching Thai and Syrus talk, was smiling and looking excited.

_Nice job Thai! Now I get the chance to see more of your hidden power with my own eyes._

Alexis, however, was also watching Thai as well.

_This year just got interesting. Thai showed off a new attack again and it seems like he's still holding back. He also seems like a fun person to hang around..._

Alexis was thinking about this certain question for a while now. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she had plenty of time to sort it out.

_Do I really like him?_

Alexis shakes her head furiously, a tint of red showing on her face.

_I'll figure it out later. That's not important right now._

**Preview:** TBD

**Author's Notes: Well, as always, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**


	6. Flight to Duel Academy - 5

**I don't own both YuGiOh GX and Dragon Ball. All of their characters, transformations and etc belong to them. I take no credit.**

**Please, no flames! This is my first attempt at making a story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Future Gohan - "You know you can't win! You can't destroy what I really am! Even if you manage to kill this body, someone even stronger would surface and take my place! Not one death will go unaccounted for, not one!"**

"**That all? Think about your loved ones."**

* * *

**In The Previous Chapter**

Thai and Syrus continue to chat happily down on the field.

Alexis, however, was watching Thai the whole time.

_This year just got interesting. Thai showed off a new attack again and it seems like he's still holding back._

* * *

Everyone was getting ready to board the planes that were flying them to Duel Academy. The school was located on an island far away from the mainland. They were currently outside of an airport, waiting nearby a few planes. The planes were grounded, being fixed and repaired by many technicians for the long plane ride to Duel Academy. It would take about five hours to get there and they didn't want anything bad to happen during the flight.

The new transfer students and returning students were conversing with each other, away from the planes so that the technicians could do their job without being interrupted. In the crowd of students, Zane was talking to Atticus. Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine were gossiping and squealing about boys and etc. Chazz was with his two lackeys, talking to several other Obelisk freshmen. Bastion was with a group of Ras. Thai was with Syrus and he was currently thinking about why Syrus didn't have high hopes for passing the entrance exam.

"So Syrus, can you tell me why you thought you'd fail the test?"

Syrus gulps nervously.

"My fear of monsters always makes me freeze up. I'm really useless…" said Syrus, depressed.

"Don't worry Sy. That's why I'm going to be training you, to get rid of your fears!" said Thai.

"Thanks, Thai." said Syrus, slightly happier than before.

He then notices Zane and Atticus approaching them behind Thai, and his facial expression turns into pure terror. Zane was here and he was looking right at him.

Thai notices the look of fear on Syrus' face and he immediately transforms into a Super Saiyan. He turned around and glared at the one responsible for causing Syrus to be scared.

He was looking at a tall, dark-blue haired boy. The stranger notices his glare and met his look with a calm one, unfazed by his glare. Atticus, who was right next to Zane notices the air between them dropping a few degrees. Nearby, all the students noticed the same thing so they turned around to look at Thai and Zane, guessing that it had something to do with them.

Chazz and his friends were watching Thai, puzzled by the look he was giving.

The brown-haired boy points at Thai.

"Hey Chazz, what do you think happened to him?" said the brown-haired boy.

"Humph, he probably got his little feelings hurt, that's all." said Chazz.

_What the hell is going on with him? He seems way colder and angrier. And his aura seems to have sparks of electricity around it. _thought Chazz.

Bastion, who was near Thai and Zane notices the temperature in the air drop.

_Oh wow! If I didn't know any better, it looks like Thai is angry at Zane! His aura seems to be reflecting his emotions. Although this time, there are small sparks of electricity around him. Why's that?_

Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine were nearby Atticus, watching the interaction between Zane and Thai.

"Who's the black-haired boy Zane facing?" whispered Jasmine.

"That's Thai, the one who decimated Crowler within a minute."

Mindy and Jasmine started to whisper things about the way Thai was acting.

"Is it just me or does it seem like Thai is angry at Zane?" whispered Jasmine.

"Yeah, but I wonder why." whispered Mindy.

Alexis was watching Thai and Zane, with a worried look.

_What happened between you two?_

She then looks at Thai's facial expression.

He was angry and his hair was golden yellow. His eyes were teal and they had a cold look to them. The aura around him was golden yellow and the wind is picking up around him. Very faint traces of electricity could be seen around Thai.

(He's not fully a Super Saiyan 2 but he is slowly grasping the concept, intense emotions. He also doesn't know that his aura is different.)

_He looks pissed! I wonder what Zane did to cause him to be in this state?_

She turns her head to look at Zane.

* * *

Both Thai and Zane continue to stare each other down, not removing their gazes from each other. The pilot and flight attendants stopped what they were doing, noticing the situation outside. They watch curiously, wondering what was happening. Unfortunately, Syrus, who was next to Thai, started to panic.

_Oh no! I don't want big bro fighting Zane. Zane's the strongest person at Duel Academy._

Syrus jumps in front of Thai and puts his arms to the side.

Thai looks at him puzzled.

"Big bro, don't fight him! He's the strongest person at Duel Academy. You'll lose!" exclaimed Syrus.

Zane cocks an eyebrow at this interaction.

_Big bro? Syrus must really trust Thai if he is calling him big bro. _thought Zane.

"Stand aside Syrus, this is between me and him." growled Thai.

"I don't care if he is the strongest person here, I'm still going to destroy him."

Thai gently pushes Syrus to the side. Syrus doesn't fight back, realizing that there was nothing he could do to defuse the situation. He only hopes that a fight doesn't break out between his best friend and older brother.

_This guy treats Syrus a lot more nicely than most people I've seen. Syrus chose a good friend._ thought Zane.

His thoughts were abruptly cut off.

"Care to explain why Syrus is so afraid of you?" growled Thai.

He was furious. Syrus was scared and terrified which made him remember Syrus saying that he gets picked on by a lot of people. His aura implodes again, causing dust to fly into the air. Everyone around them shields their eyes from the dust. Zane only blinked, not tearing his gaze away. He turns his attention towards Syrus.

"Syrus, I'll let you explain that one to your friend over there."

Zane nods his head in Thai's direction.

"Also, it seems that you've made a good friend Syrus. Don't lose that bond you've made with him."

Zane turns around and walks toward the plane he was supposed to be boarding. The plane was for juniors only. Atticus quickly waves goodbye at Thai and Syrus before running off after Zane.

* * *

Thai was watching them leave, their silhouettes slowly becoming smaller and smaller. Once they were for sure gone, Thai closes his eyes and reverts to base form. He opens his eyes and his facial expression returns to normal, calm and happy. He looks at Syrus.

"Who was that person Sy?" said Thai.

He was curious about the reason why the stranger didn't try to pick on or beat up Syrus.

"That was my big brother." said Syrus.

Thai was puzzled, wondering why Syrus looked so afraid of his older brother.

"If he is your big brother, then why are you so afraid of him?" asked Thai.

Syrus gulps.

"I'm afraid of him because he glares at me whenever I try to prove him wrong. My goal is becoming a solo adventurer. But I'm always afraid of fighting strong monsters so Zane told me to give up and go search for a different goal."

Thai crosses his arms and huffs.

"Humph, don't listen to him Sy. I'll make sure you achieve your goal, no matter how tough it is. My training will be a bit tougher though, but I'll take it down a notch if it seems like you aren't ready."

"Okay big bro, and... thanks a lot." said Syrus.

He was happy because his best friend had defended his goal against Zane, who was trying to get him to change his goal.

Thai closes his eyes and smirks.

"No problem Sy, that's what friends are for."

**THE PLANES ARE READY TO DEPART FOR DUEL ACADEMY. ALL STUDENTS PLEASE BEGIN FILING IN A SINGLE LINE AND PROCEED TO BOARD THE PLANES. WE'LL BE LEAVING SHORTLY IN 10 MINUTES. THANK YOU.**

"Alright Sy, let's quickly board the plane! I want to find some good seats!" exclaimed Thai.

"Okay big bro!" said Syrus.

They both dash towards the plane they'd be boarding. This plane was for freshmen only.

* * *

"Chazz, we should start boarding the plane!" said the teal haired boy.

"Go on without me, I'll catch up in a bit." said Chazz.

"Alright Chazz." said the teal haired boy.

Both the teal and brown-haired boys took off, running towards the plane. Chazz turned his head and notices a black-haired boy running toward a plane with a blue-haired boy tailing right behind him. The plane the two were running to was the one he was going to be riding as well.

He stares at Thai.

_This kid… he's nothing. I can take him and his golden form or whatever it is. It's nothing that I can't handle. I'll challenge him to a fight when we arrive on the island._

Chazz starts walking toward the plane, pondering about how he could get Thai to accept his challenge.

Bastion, Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine boarded the plane right after Chazz, each thinking about the confrontation between Thai and Zane.

_My goal is to defeat those two in battle. If I can do that then I'll be the strongest adventurer here._ thought Bastion.

_Phew, that stare down was getting a bit too intense for me. I did manage to catch Alexis staring at the golden-haired boy for a while. I wonder what's going on between them. I'll ask Mindy about it._ thought Jasmine.

_Woah, that boy can change his hair color! I want to be able to do that too! I'll ask him when I get the chance. Alexis was staring at the golden-haired boy for some reason. I wonder, what is going on in that head of hers! I should talk to Jasmine about this._ thought Mindy.

_I don't want to see Thai and Zane fighting. They're my friends and I can't cheer for both of them. Ugh, I keep catching some boys staring at me with lust in their eyes. I don't want to have a boyfriend, but I will if I have to. Who do I ask out though?_ thought Alexis.

* * *

Thai and Syrus made their way towards the back area of the plane. They sat down in the second row from the back. Syrus took the window seat, while Thai had the middle seat. They waited patiently for the other freshmen students to fill in the plane. Syrus decided to break the silence.

"Hey Thai."

"What's up Sy?"

"I'm glad that you're my first best friend."

"You're not a bad guy Sy. I believe that people judge you by appearance."

**WE'LL BE LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES.**

Syrus frowns

"What I meant was that you should make more friends than just me. I can't be your only friend."

Syrus smiles afterward

"Yeah, I get what you're saying now, but it's hard for me to make friends since I'm short and people pick on me." said Syrus, depressingly.

"Aw come on man, cheer up. I'll make sure no one can pick on you. They'll have to deal with me first." said Thai, seriously.

"Thanks big bro."

"No problem Sy."

Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine take their seats directly behind Thai and Syrus. Alexis took the aisle seat, Jasmine was in the middle and Mindy was next to the window.

_This is going to be one long ride, ugh…_ though Thai.

**WE'LL BE DEPARTING NOW. PASSENGERS, PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS.**

Thai buckles his seatbelt on and Syrus does the same thing.

Syrus looks out the window and notices that their plane was the only one here.

"Thai! The other planes have already gone!"

Thai closes his eyes

"I thought so. It is too quiet outside." said Thai.

"And that's not all-"

"What the..." said Thai.

The plane starts to shake violently.

**WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY. A MASSIVE BONE DRAGON IS CURRENTLY ATTACKING THE AIRPORT. WE'VE SENT A TEAM OF PROFESSIONALS TO DEAL WITH IT. PLEASE STAY SEATED AND REMAIN CALM.**

Syrus gasps

"Bone Dragons are super hard to find! But... they destroy everything around them." exclaimed Syrus.

"Even so, one measly dragon shouldn't cause this much trouble." scoffed Thai.

"Most of us aren't as strong as you, Thai." said Syrus

"That's true. Not everyone here is a Saiyan after all."

"What's a Saiyan?" asked Syrus.

_Aw crap, I'm not supposed to tell anyone that._

"Uhh, I'll tell you later Sy."

"Okay then, good luck big bro." said Syrus.

Thai unbuckles his seatbelt and then uses instant transmission to leave, vanishing instantly.

Both Mindy and Jasmine looked at the spot where Thai used to stand before he teleported.

"He's human right?" said Jasmine.

"I have no clue." said Mindy, shrugging and shaking her head.

They both turned to look at Alexis.

Alexis notices them staring at her.

"What?" said Alexis.

"..."

"I don't know anything about him, honest!" said Alexis, waving her hand's side to side rapidly in front of her body.

* * *

Thai teleports outside of the plane, appearing from out of nowhere thanks to instant transmission. He surveys the area and notices something. A massive creature made of many bones was attacking the plane. Off to the far right were technicians hiding in the airport.

_So that's a Bone Dragon. Damn... it looks tougher than I had originally thought._

The bone dragon was around a hundred ninety feet long and two hundred feet tall. Its body was completely made of bones and its wingspan was around a seventy feet wide. It has two wings and two feet. It can somehow shoot dark element fire from its mouth. The dragon's massive wings can create hurricanes.

Thankfully, the plane didn't sustain serious damage thanks to the material it was from. However, if it keeps on attacking the plane, it will eventually break and everyone inside will get slaughtered. He had to stop it now and quickly.

"HrrrAHHHH!"

Thai transforms into a Super Saiyan.

"KAIO-KEN!"

Thai brings his arms up and then quickly swings them down. Topped on top of his golden aura was a red aura.

"HrrAHHH!"

His red aura grows in intensity. The air around him began to crackle with red sparks.

"I'LL FINISH THIS RIGHT NOW!"

He powers up even further to Super Kaioken x5.

"HrrAHHH!"

Thai's body glows a darker shade of red and he explodes, flying at supersonic speed into the dragon. He smashes his right fist into its face. The dragon, however, was unfazed and it slams its tail into his side.

"Aagghh!"

He gets thrown backward and he crashes into the side of the airport.

"Ack!"

Spit comes flying out of his mouth.

He falls to the ground on all four but he slowly attempts to get up.

The dragon was slowly advancing towards him, feet thumping on the ground with each step.

He was on his feet but his side hurts like fire.

"Tch..."

He performs several rapid arm motions before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to make a diamond shape.

"Try this!"

He fires an energy sphere from the palm of his hands.

It hits the dragon dead on in the face and it blows up.

Once the smoke cleared, the dragon appeared to have several bones broken on its face.

It roars loudly, shattering the walls of the building.

Thai clenches his teeth and dashes at the dragon, vanishing from sight and quickly appearing in front of its face.

He does a sliding left kick at its face and he twists his body to the right to follow it up with a reverse side-kick. Then he teleports below its chin. He lowers his body to his right and does a vertical kick at the dragon's chin, cracking it. He quickly jumps up, twisting his body to the right and does a reverse right foot kick to its head. He quickly punches down on it with his left hand and does a vertical kick with his right foot up in the air. The dragon was sent spiraling into the air and then quickly plummets to the ground afterward.

He fast falls to the ground and prepares to unleash a devastating attack.

"FINAL!"

Thai puts both of his hands forward, the bottom of his palms touching. He brings them back and cups his hands to his side, split apart.

"KAME!"

A blue light emitted from his hands.

"HAME!"

The dragon dizzily stands up on its feet. It shakes its head quickly before charging at Thai, roaring loudly.

"HA!"

He fires a massive blue energy wave from his hand, with swirls of red ki around it. The blast engulfed the enormous dragon, pushing it far back while its bones were starting to deteriorate. The dragon was thrown into the side of the airport and it blew up.

* * *

Once the dust settled, the dragon appeared to be gone from sight. Thai assumes that it was dead since nobody has tanked a Kamehameha Wave yet. He de-transforms, reverting to his base form and collapses to the ground.

The technicians immediately ran out from their hiding places and started fixing up the plane as quick as they could. A few of them, however, ran off to repair the damage done to the airport. A person quickly exits the plane, jumping out the front entrance. The nearby attendants were yelling at him to come back but he didn't listen to them. The said person sprints toward him, breathing somewhat heavily

"Big bro! Thai! Are you alright?" asked Syrus with worry clear in his voice.

He stops abruptly near him, breathing heavily.

Thai chuckles a bit

"Hehe, I'm alright Sy. Just tired"

He slowly lifts himself onto his feet.

"Phew, that dragon was a lot tougher to kill than I thought!" said Thai.

"I told you they were tough!" exclaimed Syrus.

"I still beat it though. Anyway, let's head into the plane and get in our seats. The technicians are almost done fixing the plane."

"Okay."

"I'll be taking a nice and long nap during the flight."

"I saw that one coming." said Syrus.

Thai chuckles slightly rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Hehehe. What can you say? I'm really tired after that fight."

**Preview: **TBD

**Author's Notes: I've got nothing to say. I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter.**


	7. A Challenge Issued - 6

**I don't own both YuGiOh GX and Dragon Ball. All of their characters, transformations and etc belong to them. I take no credit.**

* * *

**Super Saiyan Goku - "You can destroy planets but you can never destroy what I am, friend. I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent, I am the light in the darkness, I am truth. Allied to good! Nightmare to you!"**

* * *

**In The Previous Chapter**

"I saw that one coming." said Syrus.

Thai chuckles slightly rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Hehehe. What can you say? I'm really tired after that fight."

* * *

The plane was a few minutes from landing on an island their school was supposed to be located on. Inside the plane, a young Saiyan was drifting in and out of sleep. Everyone else on the plane was either awake, sleeping or chatting with their friends. The Saiyan grabs his head with his right hand and shakes his head slowly. A blue-haired boy sitting nearby notices him waking up.

"Ugh, my head…" Thai said wearily.

"Big bro! You're awake!" exclaimed Syrus.

Thai covers his ears with both hands and his eyes clench.

"Jeez Sy, not so loud please…" said Thai.

"Sorry… " Syrus said sadly.

He was just really ecstatic about his best friend waking up. When he saw him fall to the ground and lay there, his heart stopped. Thoughts of his friend dying engulfed his head causing him to nearly lose all hope in his goals. But those thoughts were quickly banished when he walked up to his friend and saw him breathing quickly.

Thai sighed tiredly.

"It's fine Sy, don't worry about it. I'm just extremely tired and my head hurts."

Syrus perked up a little from hearing that.

"Okay."

Thai remembers that they were heading to an island which the academy was on. He looks out the window to see if he could spot an island nearby. Luckily, he sees one far off in the distance. There was a multitude of trees on the island from the looks of it. He could make out a red colored building with stairs leading up to the second floor from the outside.

_Hmm… From the looks of it, I'm guessing the red colored building is the Slifer Dorm. It doesn't look too shabby. The place could use a little fixing up though. But there's a fantastic view though from that cliff nearby!_

His thoughts were interrupted by the intermission from the intercom.

**Attention new Duel Academy students. If you look outside your windows, you'll see your new home away from home.**

Some students were in awe at the size of the island. Thai however, didn't care.

"Pfft, it's not that big of a deal."

**Now, now, I know you're excited but don't shove. Quite a sight eh? Now then, fasten your seatbelts and set your seats back to an upright position. We're going to land. Next stop, Academy island.**

The intermission ended with a boop.

* * *

Thai and Syrus were standing outside the school building. They've already gone in and heard Chancellor Sheppard's little speech but Thai paid no attention to it, yawning frequently. On the other hand, Syrus listened very tentatively, trying to memorize important places on the island. Some part during the speech, Sheppard stated that students must be wearing clothing similar in color to their dorm. After that, he put a map of the island on the screen, showing where the colored dorms were located. Next was a map with the interior of the school mapped out with room numbers, stair locations and even an arena for students to practice their fighting skills. It made figuring things out easier for the new students.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Students were lined up inside the auditorium, waiting for the Chancellor to give a quick welcome speech. On the screen high above, the Chancellor's face appeared.**

"**Good morning and welcome my students. I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here and YOU, are the best and brightest young adventurers in the world. Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I think you'll find them quite comfortable, depending upon how you did of course." Sheppard said, chuckling at the end of his speech.**

**The screen went blank and everyone in the auditorium started to leave the place, heading to their new dorms.**

**Thai yawned out loud and stretched his arms behind his head.**

_**Well... this was boring to say the least...**_

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Thai was relieved that he didn't need to change out of his Gi. Personally, he didn't want to wear anything else. His Gi was a symbol of the hard work and tough training he underwent with Trunks. At the moment, he and Syrus were walking towards their dorm. They met up with Bastion a while ago but they had to split up with him because he was going to be living in the Yellow Dorm. So they went their separate ways. Thai and Syrus were taking a path that cut through the forest.

Thai placed his arms up behind his head and yawned, "Alright Sy, meet me at the cliffs near our dorm when you're ready. It's time to start your training. We can take a look at our room later if needed."

Syrus looked at him with unbridled determination, "Okay."

* * *

Thai was looking out at the ocean near the cliffs. He was waiting for Syrus to finish using the bathroom. Taking in the view, he sat down on the grass and laid there comfortably. He laid there for a few minutes but he got up and started stretching, sensing that Syrus finished up using the bathroom.

As he predicted, Syrus was walking toward where he was slowly.

He grinned at his apprentice, "So Sy, you ready to undergo my training? Like I said, if I see that you can handle the current level with relative ease, I'll kick it up a notch."

"I'm ready." Syrus said with no hesitation.

If he wanted to prove to his big brother that he can achieve his goal, he would need to get stronger. He was super nervous about fighting scary monsters but his friend, Thai, would help him overcome these hurdles.

"Alright Sy, what type of magic do you use?"

"I use fire and water magic."

Thai crosses his arms and shifts his feet placement, "Okay, we'll start with fire magic since I happened to know how to use it."

Syrus nods at him.

"First Sy, place one hand out in front and have your palm open."

Syrus did what he instructed, having his right arm extended out with his palm open.

"Now imagine a small campfire but without the sticks."

Syrus closed his eyes and tried imagining a campfire. A small fire appeared within the palm of his hand. He opened his eyes and gasped, seeing the small flame dance around his hand.

"Woah…" Syrus said in awe.

Thai nodded his head in approval.

_Wow, he's doing not too shabby. He's ready for the intensity I was going to put him through._

"Not bad Sy, the size of the flame depends on how experienced you are with the type of magic. I'll show you what I mean."

He throws his arms up in the air and closes his eyes, imagining a massive sphere of fire. Slowly, a ball of fire appears in the palms of his hands but it was growing bigger. After a few seconds, it was big enough to the point where it was the size of the school. He opens his eyes and looks at Syrus, who was absolutely terrified.

"This is what I expect you'll be able to do later on Sy."

Syrus shook his head side to side, "There's no way I'll be able to do that!"

Thai closed his eyes and smirks, the ball of fire dissipated from his hands, "Don't worry Sy, we'll be taking it one step at a time. You'll eventually be able to do that."

"Okay then, if you say so." Syrus said skeptically.

He wasn't confident in his abilities but if his friend said he could do it, then he'll try not to disappoint.

"Alright Sy, now I want you to fire as many fireballs as you can muster up. It's stamina training. More advanced magic techniques require more mana so you should start building it up slowly." explained Thai.

Syrus nodded at him and began to summon many fireballs, firing them into the sky toward the ocean.

* * *

Early afternoon, Thai and Syrus were training, each doing their own thing. Syrus was shooting fireballs into the sky while Thai was punching and kicking a freestanding bag, making combos of his own. Somehow, he had gotten one from Sheppard, but no one knows how.

Syrus was holding onto his kneecaps, panting and gasping. He was worn out from shooting so many fireballs. Last time he checked, he was around 47 but lost count after that. Meanwhile, Thai was punching the freestanding bag rapidly and then kicked it with his right leg, sending it flying. His punches were so quick that they became blurs.

"I… think… that is… it for me…" said Syrus tiredly. He dropped to the ground and laid there with his eyes closed, breathing rapidly. Thai walked over to him and pulled something out from the small bag around his waist. It was a small green bean.

He handed Syrus the bean, "Here, eat this. This will restore your stamina and strength."

Confused, Syrus looked at him and examined the bean, "No offense big bro, but how will this bean restore my stamina and strength? It just seems impossible."

"Trust me, you'll want to eat it." grinned Thai.

"Okay then."

Syrus placed the bean in his mouth and started crunching it. Once he was done, he swallowed the bean.

_Nothings happeni– what the!_

He felt his stamina come back and his muscles grew a tiny bit bigger, still hardly noticeable though.

_These beans are insane! What are they made of?!_

Thai grinned at Syrus, "See, told you it'd help. Now come on, let's check out our room. Practice is over for today."

"Alright."

Thai was carrying the bag on his shoulder with Syrus slowly tailing right behind him.

They made it to the room they'd be sharing. It was due to the fact that there weren't enough rooms for every Red Dorm student to have to themselves. Syrus was looking at the building, noticing how old and dirty it was.

"This isn't a dorm. It's like an outhouse with a deck." Syrus said disappointed.

Thai was looking out at the ocean near the back of the building.

"The view's pretty good. It's decent. At least it won't be loud since most Red Dorm students aren't of nobility or high title. Let's have a look around our room."

Thai opened the door and walked inside, Syrus following shortly. Both of them looked around the room, checking out their beds and the small bathroom.

"It's kinda small huh?"

Thai waved him off, "Nah, it's fine. I'm not going to complain. We have a place to stay at least… unless Sheppard changes it up or something."

Syrus frowned, "I'd like it if the place was a tiny bit bigger."

Thai shrugged his shoulders, "The other dorms are probably bigger and fancier but it's not a good thing. You might get lazy and not work as hard, besides… we get to train by ourselves without any interference or onlookers."

Syrus cracked a smile, "Your right Thai. It means we'll have an advantage in that area."

Thai nods his head in agreement and opens the curtains, letting sunlight into the room.

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason!" someone shouted from atop the triple bunk bed.

Thai shuts the curtains and looks up at the top

of the bunk bed.

"Oh sorry, we didn't see you up there." Syrus said apologetically.

"Well, can you see me now!?" said an angry voice. The person's face looked similar to that of a koala and he looked pissed.

Syrus yelps and hides behind Thai but Thai just looks at him, not fazed by him in the slightest.

"Would you stop your screaming. Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" the boy said angrily.

"My name is Thai and the guy behind me is my pal, Syrus. We're your new roommates."

The boy's eyes widened when he heard Thai tell his name. Talk about him knocking out Crowler and sending him to the hospital spread like wildfire among the students. He rolls around on the bed and faces the wall. "I'm feeling nice today so let me explain to you about how the whole color ranking works in this school."

"I'm listening." said Thai. He knew that he probably got placed in the lowest dorm color because of the little incident involving that funny looking proctor. He grinned, remembering what he did to Dr. Crowler. Just thinking about it nearly made him double over in laughter.

"You've got three different kinds of students here, Obelisk Blue students, Ra Yellow students, and Slifer Red students. The blue students are usually the ones with the most potential in handling tough monsters. The yellows are students that have the potential to take on tough monsters but they haven't grasped the concept yet. Then, there are us, the Red wonders."

"That sounds cool… I think." said Syrus.

"As in, I wonder how flunkies like us ever got this far maybe."

Syrus sweatdropped at what he said, "Uh…"

"Sorry man but we're at the bottom of the leaderboard. I'm Chumley by the way."

Syrus looked down at the ground, sad by what he had just heard.

"Come on Sy. Let's go and check out the arena at the school and on the way there, we can talk about things." Thai said as he left the room. Syrus followed right behind him but he didn't notice one set of eyes looking at him from the back.

_If Thai is here with us Slifer Reds… he could potentially lead us Slifer Reds to victory. We haven't beaten those Obelisk Blues in a long time. This year's Monster Raid Competition will be quite interesting._

* * *

Thai and Syrus were walking back towards the Academy building. They were going to check out the arena quickly before they had to come back for the Slifer welcome dinner party. Thai noticed Syrus sighing and he shook his head.

"Come on Sy, stop being so down about our dorm color."

"But you heard what Chumley said." Syrus argued "We're at the bottom of the board, the ones with no talent and no skill."

"Hey, I have talent and skill." Thai said in shock.

"Well, besides you of course." Syrus said realizing that he just insulted his best friend.

Thai stops and turns to look at Syrus dead in the eyes. Syrus stops and looks at his friend, wondering why they'd stopped.

"Listen Sy, just because we're at the bottom doesn't mean that we're the worst. Remember when I beat the tar out of Crowler? I beat an Obelisk Blue proctor but I still got placed in the Red dorm. Dorm color doesn't mean anything, skills are what matter the most. Besides, if we beat the Obelisk or Ra students, they'll look bad since we're apparently the worst students here. You just need confidence Sy and you'll be taking down Obelisk students like nothing."

"You really think so?" asked Syrus.

Thai nods his head, "Of course pal, I am training you after all so you just need to have faith in me. I'll be training with you every day so that we can get stronger and rise through the leaderboard and become the strongest!"

"That's right! We'll be the strongest students here! We're the best!" exclaimed Syrus.

Thai nods his head in approval, "That's the spirit Sy, never let that flame burn out."

He starts walking again but he slightly picks up the pace, walking a bit faster.

"Come on Sy, I really want to see this arena quick before the day ends!" Thai said excitedly.

"Alright, I'm coming." Syrus said, running towards Thai.

* * *

They entered the arena and looked around. Thai spotted two students on the field, talking to each other.

_They're not a threat. I could beat them_

_up with one finger. Sy could probably take them down with me helping a bit._

He looks around the place, ignoring the two blue students for now.

"This place is pretty cool."

"Yeah, it's huge and I bet the place is brand new. It'd be cool if we could train or even fight here." Syrus said in awe.

"Let's find out then." said Thai.

Syrus looked at him, "Do you think we're allowed?"

"Sure, why not?"

At the same time, someone's voice could be heard shouting, "Wrong, this is the Blue Obelisks arena."

"And you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcomed here, got that?" added the second blue student.

Thai looked over both students. One had blue hair with glasses while the other had brown spiky hair.

"Sorry, we were just looking around but we'll leave now. Right Thai?" Syrus said looking at the two of them.

"Nah, we don't have to leave. Sy, you need to stick up for yourself. Jeez, you're letting them boss you around. I'll have to teach you how to stick up for yourself as well." Thai said ignoring the two Obelisk Blue students.

"Hey! You better not be ignoring us you Slifer reject!" said the teal-haired boy.

Thai turns his head and glares coldly at the two of them. The two boys shivered, feeling the temperature around them drop.

"You got something to say to my face?" questioned Thai.

"Yeah, I have something to say to your face you Slifer slacker." said an unknown voice.

All four of them turned their heads and looked towards the spectator seats, spotting a black haired boy. The black-haired boy spotted Thai and Syrus and narrowed his eyes, specifically at Thai. Thai notices the boy staring and glares back.

"Your name is Chuzz I believe." Thai said grinning. He knew the boy's name but he purposefully said it wrong. The black-haired glared at Thai for saying his name wrong.

"His name's Chazz Princeton and he was the number one adventurer back at Duel Prep school so you make sure you pay the proper respects got it?" said the teal-haired boy.

"Yeah, he's going to be the future number one adventurer, the best adventurer in the world!" exclaimed the brown-haired boy.

"Nah." Thai said waving him off.

"Say what?" the brown-haired boy said, confused by what Thai said. The teal-haired boy and Syrus were also confused.

"That's not possible because I'm the strongest adventurer at this school." Thai stated, smirking while pointing his right thumb towards himself.

Both Obelisk students looked at him confused before they started laughing. They laughed at him for a few seconds and then glared at him immediately after. "A Slifer reject as the number one adventurer? That'll be the day." the teal-haired boy said.

"Can it, you two." the black-haired boy said, interrupting his friend "Maybe the new kid's right. He did beat Crowler after all, and in one turn. I suppose he is pretty good." said the boy.

"Hmph, it was nothing." Thai said, dusting off his Gi in a cocky manner.

"Or was it luck? I say that we find out right now."

"Bring it on." Thai said. He was itching to put this boy back in his place. This kid was way too arrogant to be the number one adventurer and he doesn't even seem that threatening. He's faced tougher enemies than this newcomer. He could list off all of his toughest enemies yet, Demon God Kid Buu, Golden Perfect Cell and Golden Cooler. This kid was nowhere near their level of strength let alone speed.

"Well, I wonder what you boys are doing here?" a girl said. She walked towards them with her arms crossed.

"Woah, who is that?" Syrus said, staring at her for a few seconds.

Thai looked at her for a split second before glaring at Chazz again.

"Hey Alexis. Have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Thai here. It'll be a short fight but an entertaining one for sure." Chazz said smugly.

Chazz returns the glare from Thai with equal force.

"Hey, what's going on here?" a voice cut in.

"Sheppard!" exclaimed the two Obelisk boys. Thai cocked one eyebrow at him while Syrus was sweating buckets. Chazz just looks at Sheppard confused. Alexis however, didn't seem fazed by Sheppard's appearance.

"Sir, I am challenging Chazz and his two stooges of a friend to a fight. Of course, I'll be fighting with Sy since one against three hardly seems fair." Thai said in an innocent tone.

"That's right! We Obelisk Blues are going to put the Slifer Red students back where they belong, at the bottom of the leaderboard." stated Chazz.

"Hmm… very well, we'll have an exhibition match between you two and your friends. All the new students will have to hold their welcome dinners off for the time being. This fight will take place within half an hour. You two should prepare for the match, and with that, I'll be taking my leave." said Sheppard.

He turned around and left the arena, leaving Alexis and the boys there.

"Thai! Why did you add me as your partner in the fight?! I'm not ready yet!" exclaimed Syrus.

Thai ruffled his hair and placed a hand on his left shoulder.

"Relax Sy, I added you for a reason. I'll tell you later, not in front of these guys." Thai said calmly.

"Tch… later losers. Come on boys, it's time for us to prepare for the match. We'll be stomping these slackers into the ground." Chazz said, leaving with his blue Obelisk friends.

Thai was looking at them leaving the arena, not taking his eyes off of them until they were out of sight.

_Cocky arrogant brats…_

* * *

**Preview:** Thai and Syrus face off against Chazz and his two friends. The new students watch the fight in excitement, the Obelisk Blues cheering Chazz's team while the Slifer Reds cheering Thai and Syrus.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long. I had a lot of things to do. Hopefully, I get to finishing the picture cover for this story. As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**


	8. Remake - Cut-Off

I've decided to edit and change the story. The story is under YuGiOh GX and Dragon Ball Super. I choose DBS since I might be throwing Goku Black into the mix. He did time travel with the time ring and we don't know what happened in between when he first fought Goku and when Vegeta fought him in Super Saiyan Rose for the first time. I think it'd be an interesting twist in the story. I'm adding Jaden back in. It'd be a bit tricky since there can't be four people in one dorm room but I'll try to make it work. I'm also pairing Jaden with Alexis, only seems fair. I'm ditching some ideas after thinking about what Time Patrollers do. They don't rewrite history but they preserve it, like keep it on track and make sure that the outcome is good, not bad.

Phew… Hopefully, I'll do a better job in the remake. Please leave tips and suggestions, they help me greatly. I take the time to read all of them so leave a review if you want, it doesn't take much time.

Don't worry, this isn't the end.

It is only the beginning.


End file.
